Un Nuevo Comienzo
by Rainy Lady
Summary: -Han pasado tres meses desde la graduación, dos y medio desde que aceptaste ser su esposa para toda la eternidad, y dos desde que él se fue. Y lo sabes.-...Edward se ha ido otra vez, dejando a Bella sola. Muchas cosas pasan...¿Que encontrara al regresar?
1. Prologo

**

* * *

**

Un Nuevo Comienzo 

**1. Prólogo...**

Han pasado tres meses desde la graduación, dos y medio desde que aceptaste ser su esposa para toda la _eternidad_, y dos desde que _él_ se fue. Y lo sabes.

Tu vida _humana _era perfecta desde _su _llegada, aún así, ansiabas la _inmortalidad _que sólo _ellos _eran capaces de otorgarte. Deseabas ser parte de esa _familia_, tener hermanas, hermanos y padres. Estabas dispuesta a renunciar a todo por _él_.

El día de _tu _boda pasó como cualquier otro. Ese _evento _que tanto aborreciste, esa ceremonia que no querías presenciar. Pero aceptaste para estar a _su _lado por el reto de sus _vidas_. Pero, _él_ se fue semanas antes y no volvió.

Recuerdas como lloraste por su partida, esta vez no dijo nada. Pasó la noche a tu lado, como de _costumbre_, y la mañana siguiente...los Cullen _desaparecieron por arte de magia_. Recorriste la casa, todo cubierto con sabanas blancas, el piano en el lugar de siempre, los muebles intactos. Te aferraste a la pared en un intento de no caer al suelo a causa de tus sollozos. Entraste a la habitación de Alice, tu _mejor _amiga, la misma que se iba por segunda vez sin decirte nada.

Encontraste el _precioso_ vestido de novia que tus _casi cuñadas_ te mandaron hacer a París. Por más que les rogaste que deseabas algo sencillo, negaron tu petición. Si ibas a casarte con un Cullen y te quedaría con ellos para _siempre, _las cosas se harían bien o no se harían. Aceptaste al pensar detenidamente, después de todo ¿quién eras tu para negarle a Rosalie Hale y a Alice Cullen el organizar tu boda? Cuando por fin Rosalie, la despampanante _hermana _de tu _prometido _te consideró parte de la _familia_¿cómo ibas a permitirte perderla?

Lo sacaste de la bolsa que lo protegía de los curioso ojos de tu _amado novio_ y lo hiciste jiras. _Tu _te negabas a casarte...pero aceptaste para hacerlo _feliz_...y ésta es _tu recompensa_.

Saliste corriendo de ese lugar, te subiste a tu coche y volviste a casa de Charlie. Estaba vacía, tu padre aún no llegaba de trabajar, tomaste las maletas que guardabas en el closet y comenzaste a descolgar la ropa. Cuando las maletas estuvieron hechas, las subiste a tu _viejo _pickup. Volviste a la casa y preparaste la cena para el jefe Swan. Si ibas a marcharte, mínimamente le dejarías la cena de hoy hecha. Preparaste su comida favorita y te sentaste en la sala viendo la televisión sin mirarla realmente.

Escuchaste la patrulla estacionarse, pero no te moviste. Cuando tu padre entró, te giraste a mirarlo. Tu rostro estaba serio, pero no ibas a llorar nunca más. Derramaste todas las lagrimas poseídas mientras rompías una a una las invitaciones para la boda.

Te acercas a tu padre, quien te mira de forma preocupada y le cuentas que han cancelado todo y que _él _se fue de nuevo. Charlie grita como loco un rato frente a ti, maldiciendo a tu _novio _por lastimarte de nuevo. Pero tu no lloras ni te pones histérica, solo sonríes sinceramente. Y él cree que estas bien.

Le cuentas tus planes de volver con Renée y él no se opone, después de todo, no piensa hacerte pasar por lo mismo de la _última vez_. Está seguro de no poder soportar verte sufrir por ese _infeliz _de nuevo. Lo abrazas y le repites por _millonésima_ vez que estas en perfectas condiciones y que no sufrirás por lo que_ él _te ha hecho. Le das un beso en la mejilla y subes a tu coche.

En tus manos llevas en CD que Edward te regaló cuando cumpliste dieciocho años, lo rompes en mil pedazos al igual como _él_ hizo con tu corazón y los arrojas por la ventanilla del coche mientras conduces por la carretera rumbo al aeropuerto. Lo próximo que sabes, es que vas en un avión a Phoenix, te quedarás algún tiempo con tu madre y tu _padrastro_ y serás _feliz_. O eso pensaste.

No puedes evitar inclinarte y acariciar el _frío _cemento de las dos lápidas a tus pies, lees lo nombres varias veces para saber si estás en el lugar correcto. Hace un mes y medio que te mudaste a vivir con ellos, y hace dos semanas ellos se _apartaron_ de tu lado.

Recuerdas ese día y te maldices cada vez que tienes oportunidad. Phil _iba _a jugar béisbol ese día, pero tu te negaste a ir al partido, estabas muy ocupada leyendo tu libro favorito: Cumbres Borrascosas por ¿qué será? diezmillonésima vez.. te insistieron en que los acompañaron pero dijiste tener dolor de cabeza y te encerraste en tu cuarto. Lo último que viste fue la sonrisa en sus rostro por tenerte ahí y escuchaste como últimas palabras un "Nos vemos pronto, cielo", antes de que el _accidente _ocurriera. Quizás de haber ido con ellos...estarías ahora haciéndoles compañía...y eso es lo que más te duele, el no haber muerto, tu mayor deseo es ese: morir.

Cada mañana desde _su _partida te has preguntado por qué sigues viviendo, y siempre hay cuatro nombres que te dan la razón para seguir adelante: Renée, Phil, Charlie y Jake. Pero¡oh sorpresa! La lista se reduce a cada momento.

Recuerdas a tu mejor amigo, Jacob Black, Jake, tu Jacob. Un sonrisa triste se forma en tus labios al pensar en él. Te ayudó la primera vez que Edward te dejó, siempre estuvo ahí para ti. Pero tu escogiste al _chupasangre _antes que a tu amigo licántropo. No puedes evitar la imagen de su rostro desfigurado por el dolor de tus palabras, el miedo en sus ojos al decirle que deseabas ser una _vampiresa_ por toda la _eternidad_, y te reprochas una y otra vez el haber sido tu la causante de sus pesares.

Supiste que dejó a la manada y a su familia. Que vaga solo por los oscuros bosques en forma de lobo para mitigar el dolor que tu decisión le causó. Y tienes ganas de buscarlo y decirle que lo quieres y lo necesitas, pero sabes que él no es un juguete del que puedes disponer cuando estas aburrida.

Depositas sobre la tumba de tu madre una rosa roja, luego haces lo mismo sobre la de Phil. Sonríes una última vez mientras te pones de pie. Sales del lugar con la frente en alto, no has derramado una sola lágrima en el cementerio en ninguna de las visitas que has hecho, no lloraste en el funeral, prometiste no hacerlo, a demás no pudiste, no hay más gotas saladas por dejar escapar. Todas se fueron junto con tu _futura familia._ Esa familia a la que nunca tuviste oportunidad de permanecer. La que rompió una a una tus ilusiones. La que te abandonó una vez más.

Regresas a tu casa y miras todo antes de salir con las maletas en las manos. Extrañaras todo esto...lo sabes. Pero no hay calor en Phoenix sin tu madre. Tomas un taxi al aeropuerto, regresarás a vivir con Charlie, aún queda una persona por la cual vivir.

Desde la ventanilla del avión observas el azul del cielo y las blancas nubes. Todo estará bien ahora. ¿Qué podría salir mal después de todo?

* * *

Notas de la Autora:

Bueno, primero que nada debo decir que no deseaba subir otro fic hasta terminar "Atraccion", pero esta idea a estado en mi cabeza desde ayer y temiendo un bloqueo he decidido plantarla.

Espero les guste mi inicio, y aunque no creo poder actualizar a diario, no lo dejare mucho tiempo.

Un beso a todos.


	2. Regreso a Forks

**

* * *

**

Un Nuevo Comienzo

* * *

**Capitulo 1...Regreso a Forks.**

Bella POV.

Bajé del avión y caminé entre los concurridos pasillos del aeropuerto con mis maletas en las manos. No le había avisado a Charlie de mi regreso, quería darle una sorpresa. Estaba segura que se sentiría muy feliz de tenerme a su lado de vuelta, su expresión seria despreocupada de nuevo por ver que no estoy sola en esa gran ciudad.

No pensé que mi regreso sería tan pronto, pero el destino así lo ha querido y me ha traído de vuelta al lugar del que una vez no quise irme. Mi madre siempre odio todo esto, pero yo aprendí a amarlo al cabo de unos meses aquí, todo por él.

Aún me resulta extraño despertar sola en mi cama, pero el dolor de pensar en él es insoportable. Tengo muy claro que nunca le importé lo suficiente como para por lo menos decirme de su marcha. Quizás hubiera llorado y rogado que se quedara conmigo, pero al menos, me sentiría mejor. Suena ilógico, lo se.

Salí del atestado lugar y tomé un taxi, le indiqué la dirección al chofer y me concentré en disfrutar el recorrido hasta casa de mi padre. Observé todo con tranquilidad, el verde de los árboles, los inmensos bosques, el cielo nublado como de costumbre. Todo me resultaba atractivo, porque aunque en Phoenix siempre brilla el sol, el mío se extinguió hace unos cuantos días.

Es sencillo imaginar por qué he vuelto para vivir con papá, pues aunque en este lugar se encuentran los recuerdos más dolorosos y volveré a ocupar esa habitación que tantas noches compartimos entre charlas y sonrisas; pero, ¿no estaré mejor aquí, y no sola en una oscura habitación de una ciudad a tres días de distancia del único ser en este mundo que me puede importar?

Por fin, después del cansado viaje y el "divertido" paseo en taxi, estoy frente a la puerta de mi hogar. Sé que la casa está vacía, ya que Charlie debe encontrarse en el trabajo ahora. Tomo la llave del escondite de siempre y entro sin más. Todo luce exactamente igual, subo mis maletas a ese cuarto que siempre ha sido mío y las pongo sobre la cama.

Tomo un baño rápido y escojo ropa cómoda. Ordenaré mis cosas durante la noche, dudo que pueda conciliar el sueño con facilidad. La oscuridad es mi única compañera durante las largas madrugadas que paso en vela.

La cocina luce como la última vez que cociné en ella. Siento como si nunca hubiera abandonado esta casa, pero los recuerdos del accidente que se llevó a mi madre son demasiado dolorosos como para pensar que fue una simple pesadilla y me he quedado aquí todo el tiempo desde su partida.

Por primera vez el refrigerador esta lleno. Extraño abrir el congelador y ver el pescado, Charlie no volvió a traerlo desde la muerte de Harry. Creo que no se ha repuesto de eso, uno de sus mejores amigos abandonó este mundo y yo estuve a punto de ahogarme el mismo día por un simple deseo de escuchar la voz de...Edward. Claro que él solo conoce la mitad de la historia.

¿Cómo le explicarías algo así a tu padre?

Sería igual de complicado explicarle por qué razón los Cullen se deben de haber marchado de nuevo. Pero, no estoy preparada para contarle que mi ex-novio y su familia son unos seres mitológicos conocidos como vampiros. De hacerlo, también debería contarle que el hijo de uno de sus mejores amigos es un hombre-lobo, aunque eso tampoco es muy creíble.

Comienzo a preparar la cena para mi padre, el olor a tomate y orégano llena la casa y estoy segura que se llevará una gran sorpresa al verme aquí y lo que le he preparado.

Los segundos se convierten en minutos y éstos en horas. La cena esta lista y la patrulla de Charlie acaba de estacionarse, o al menos eso puedo creer cuando veo las luces de la patrulla reflejadas en la ventana. Será la impaciencia por volver a ver a mi padre o por tener una esperanza para seguir viva, no lo sé.

La puerta es abierta y una sonrisa se extiende por mi rostro al escuchar sus botas caer en el piso y su cinturón ser colgado.

-¿Bella?-pregunta incrédulo mi padre cuando se para en el marco de la cocina.

-Hola, papá.- lo saludo mientras acorto la distancia que me separa de él y lo abrazo como nunca lo he hecho.

Me corresponde despacio, aunque puedo sentir la vergüenza escapar por cada poro de su cuerpo. Como ya he dicho muchas veces, Charlie y yo no somos buenos para demostrar nuestros sentimientos y con frecuencia terminamos apartados por situaciones como la de ahora. Pero su reacción no es la que yo esperaba pasados unos minutos abrazados bajo el marco de la puerta.

Mantengo los ojos cerrados, entonces siento algo mojar mi hombro y noto las lagrimas de mi padre correr por sus mejillas una por otra sin ofrecer tregua. Mi corazón se oprime al entender lo mucho que le ha afectado la muerte de mi madre, pues aunque Charlie no lo admita, él aun la ama. Siempre lo hizo y jamás logró reponerse de su marcha.

Después de transcurridos unos minutos se tranquiliza y nos sentamos en la mesa dispuestos a cenar. La conversación trató sobre mí y cómo la pasé en Phoenix. Me dio la impresión de un interrogatorio sobre mi estado emocional después de los últimos sucesos experimentados.

Lavé los trastes cuando terminamos de comer y subí a mi habitación al acabar de ordenar la cocina y la mesa.

La luz de la luna entraba por mi ventana, encendí el interruptor y cerré las cortinas. Abrí las maletas y acomodé mis pertenencias donde antes estuvieron. Nada parecía cambiar.

Mañana sería un día pesado, buscaría un empleo y compraría otro auto, pues la pickup no era la mejor opción después de meses sin ser usada. Tenia dinero de sobra gracias al seguro de vida de Phil, y aunque su muerte no era algo para celebrar, le estaba muy agradecida por poner su dinero a mi nombre.

Ahora Charlie no sufriría por cuestiones económicas y yo pensaba ganar un poco más para ponerlos en la cuenta de ahorros y poder encargarme de todos los gastos cuando mi padre se retirara.

Una vez todo estuvo desempacado me acosté a dormir. Por primera vez en días dormí como antes lo hacía. Sin sueños ni pesadillas. Un sueño tranquilo.

* * *

Hola!

Mucho tiempo sin actualizar, lo sé.

Pido una cordial disculpa por mi irresponsabilidad y romper la promesa de colgar un capitulo diariamente. Pero, no lo había hecho por falta de computadora. Y créanme que he extrañado hacerlo. Creo que la ultima vez que subí capitulo era martes, entonces el día siguiente estuve conectada toda la tarde, y que conste que hay testigos (xD) y por eso no escribí la continuación a mis historias. Y el jueves me fui a casa de una amiga a hacer un trabajo y en la noche que llegué dispuesta a actualizar mi mouse no servia y se le metió la plaquita a la compu, así que la abrí y le eché mecánica, algo que a mis casi dieciséis años de vida nunca había hecho.

Al ver que no funcionaba y me había cansado, decidí no ir a la escuela el día siguiente (viernes) y terminar de arreglarla y usar el teclado en vez de mouse para moverme, pero ya no prendió. Así que le hablé a mi primo para que la arreglara y vino en la noche por ella, prometiéndome entregármela al día siguiente y la trajo anteanoche.

No recuerdo si he comentado esto antes, pero los martes me quedo en casa de mi abuela y no puedo usar la computadora salvo unas horas antes de irme. Entonces ayer en la mañana me fui a ver unos tramites del pasaporte y regresé solo a leer algunos fics para ponerme al corriente.

Y eso hago, pero decidí terminar el capi que tenia iniciado desde que se descompuso y subirlo.

Espero lo entiendas y...nos leemos pronto con la continuación de Atracción.


	3. Visiones

* * *

**Un Nuevo Comienzo **

* * *

**Capitulo 2. Visiones**

* * *

**Alice POV.**

Han pasado tres meses desde que nos mudamos _de nuevo_. Ahora nos encontramos con la familia de Tanya –mejor dicho donde ellos viven, pues nos empeñamos en conseguir otra casa- no es que me disguste estar aquí, pero extraño demasiado a Bella. Aun me siento mal por haberla abandonado de este modo –sin decirle una sola palabra- aunque Edward dijo que era lo mejor para ella.

Hace unas semanas –no recuerdo cuantas, en realidad- tuve la primera visión sobre ella –pues desde que nos marchamos no había tenido una sola muestra de vida de _nuestra_ Bella, y no han vuelto- y no era muy linda. Iba con su madre y el esposo de ésta en el coche cuando tenían un accidente. Era algo espantoso, el coche se estampaba –no hay mejor forma de describirlo- de frente contra otro vehículo, luego, estallaba en llamas, consumiendo a sus pasajeros al completo.

La familia estuvo al pendiente de las noticias frente al televisor por días enteros esperando saber algo sobre Bella. Pero no hubo nada. Agradecimos que Edward no se encontrara aquí, el pobre a estado viajando constantemente para que no lo veamos tan destruido como está. Al tiempo nos enteramos que Renée y Phil eran los únicos en el coche, suspiré aliviada, aunque me dolía en lo más profundo del alma –si es que tenemos una- la pérdida por la que pasaba mi _hermanita_.

Bella siempre ha tenido mala suerte –por lo menos desde que la conozco- y parece que eso no la ayudará a reponerse de nuestra partida.

Levanto la vista del suelo y la clavo en los ojos de Jasper –ambos estamos sentados en el sillón , abrazados- él me mira con todo ese cariño que guarda para mí. Lo abrazo con más fuerza y escondo mi rostro en su pecho, mientras los sollozos escapan del mío y de nuevo deseo llorar como cualquier humano, pero no lo soy y no puedo cambiar eso.

Jasper intenta calmarme, sin éxito alguno. Mi esposo no soporta verme tan deprimida como lo ha hecho desde nuestra partida, pero extraño demasiado a Bella y me enfurece mucho la acción de Edward. Es imperdonable lo que nos hizo a todos. Y aun así, solo deseo que vuelva a casa para convencerlo –u obligarlo, lo que pase primero- de volver por ella y ser felices, todos juntos.

* * *

**Jasper POV**

Siento el cuerpo de Alice temblar a causa de su llanto. No puedo creer que la decisión de Edward nos haga tan infelices a todos. Cuando nos dijo de la marcha todos nos opusimos a que abandonara a Bella, todo ya había sido decidido: Bella y él se casarían, tendrían una perfecta luna de miel, luego la convertiría en una de _nosotros_ y vivirían felices por el resto de la _eternidad_. Pero no. Edward decidió abandonarla de nuevo.

Desde el momento en que las palabras _"Nos vamos"_ salieron de sus labios supe que todo acabaría mal. No necesito las visiones de Alice para ver si esto era bueno o malo, simplemente lo sentí.

La decepción de Carlisle, el dolor de Esme, la furia de Rosalie, la impotencia de Emmett, las ganas asesinas de mi adorada esposa y mi desconcierto...todo eso sumado a la desesperación y tristeza de mi estúpido hermano. Y casi podía sentir el desconcierto, el miedo y el dolor de Bella al despertar la siguiente mañana y no encontrarnos por ninguna parte.

Pero no discutimos más con él sobre su decisión. Si lo consideraba lo mejor para todos –que obviamente no lo es- lo seguiríamos sin oponer resistencia, aunque lo hicimos cuando lo mencionó, ¿qué importaba ya? De cualquier modo no cambiaria de opinión. Así fue como hicimos las maletas con solo algunas de nuestras prendas, tomamos las llaves de los autos y dimos una ultima mirada a nuestro _hogar_. Después, nos encontrábamos todos en Denali.

Rosalie y Emmett entran por la puerta y se sientan en el sillón frente a nosotros. Alice sigue sollozando sin lagrimas mientras yo intento calmarla acariciando sus cabellos. Rose se aferra con fuerza a su esposo y noto los leves temblores de su cuerpo, mientras mi _hermano _la abraza e intenta darle el consuelo que todos necesitamos. Me es incomprensible el gran cariño que mi rubia _hermana_ profesa hacia Bella –dado que desde el principio la odió- pero desde lo ocurrido con Victoria y todo lo de la boda, comenzó a aceptarla como miembro de la familia.

No sé cuantas horas estamos así, Emmett y yo en silencio –un silencio que solo es roto por el llanto de nuestras compañeras-tocando la espalda y el cabello de nuestras chicas, intentando que su dolor disminuya aunque sea un poco. Mientras nos concentramos en no sentirnos mas impotentes y asesinar a Edward tan pronto como decida regresar, el muy cobarde. Ambos apretamos nuestra mano libre en un puño todo el tiempo que permanecemos en la sala. Cada tarde es igual.

Alice siempre llora por las tardes, a veces incluso en la noche o toda la madrugada. Rosalie siempre se une a ella unos minutos después y a las horas aparece Esme, con todo el dolor que carga sobre sus hombros dispuesto a liberarse al lado de sus _hijas_. Y así estamos nosotros –Carlisle, Emmett y yo- sentados con ellas, sufriendo con ellas, pero conteniendo las ganas de llorar que incluso a nosotros nos invaden por el dolor y la desesperación, sobretodo a mi.

Y como si hubiera dichos sus nombres, mis _padres _aparecen en la habitación y ocupan el sillón individual, sentándose Carlisle en él y Esme sobre su regazo -del mismo modo que Edward sentaba a Bella- y creo no ser el único que se da cuenta –o mis _hermanos_ comparten el _don_ de Edward- pues los sollozos de las tres mujeres se hacen más fuertes.

Y así pasamos la noche, hasta que las chicas se calman y solo es Esme la que llora sobre el hombro de su pareja. Entrada la madrugada todo queda en silencio...

* * *

**Alice POV**

Mi mente comenzó a alejarse de la realidad inmediata para sumergirse en un futuro próximo. Los sonidos a mi alrededor comenzaron a extinguirse y solo pude concentrarme en lo que veía. Pero al igual que siempre –cuando tengo una de mis visiones- la voz de Jasper logra romper las barreras y me obliga a responder a sus preguntas.

-¿Qué ves, Alice?-su tono es tan serio, pero a la vez con tanto cariño que no puedo evitar prestarle atención.

-Charlie está en el hospital...se está...muriendo-mi voz suena sin vida, triste y nadie dice nada.

-¿Cuándo?- ahora si noto la preocupación en su voz.

-Unas semanas, poco mas de un mes...-digo al mismo tiempo que vuelvo al mundo real. A la realidad –por más dura que resulte- como siempre.

-Pobre Bella-escucho murmurar a mi _madre_ al mismo tiempo que se abre la puerta.


	4. Nuevos Amigos

**

* * *

**

Un Nuevo Comienzo

* * *

**Capitulo 3. Nuevos Amigos**

* * *

**Bella POV**

Vagaba por las calles de Port Angeles. Buscaba con la mirada cualquier anuncio que me fuera de utilidad, no logro entender por qué en una ciudad tan concurrida -y con tantas fuentes de trabajo- no puedo encontrar un solo cartel que diga: _"Se solicita personal"_.

Me encontraba maldiciendo en mi interior por tan infructuosa búsqueda cuando me detuve frente a una tienda de artículos un tanto _extraños_ –cosas de hechicería, religiosos, cultos prohibidos, rockeros y góticos- llamada _"Plaza Fantasía". _Como un impulso –igual a aquellos que seguía para oír la voz de Edward- mis pies comenzaron a moverse hacia el interior del oscuro local.

En él había tres chicos y dos chicas que estaban sentados en la escalera que llevaba a la planta alta de aquella tienda –conversaban entre ellos mientras la música sonaba por todo el espacio- en cuanto notaron mi presencia giraron sus rostros hacia mi y todo quedó en silencio. Y en cierto sentido, me recordaron a los Cullen.

Los tres chicos eran altos –una cabeza por encima de mi, todos de la misma estatura- su figura era parecida a la de Jasper. Sus ojos eran distintos: uno de ellos los tenia chocolate –como los míos-; el segundo, azules –como los de Mike-; y el tercero, verdes –como los había tenido Edward en su vida humana- y los mantenían posados sobre mi figura.

Las chicas mantenían una estatura promedio –la mía, en realidad- sus figuras no eran tan marcadas como la de Rosalie –ni como la de Alice- pero sus cuerpos eran dignos de admirar. Una de ellas tenia los ojos verdes y la otra azules. Como si fuera una condición para el grupo.

Los cinco tenían el cabello de un negro intenso –que contrastaba con la pálida piel albina-. Las chicas lo usaban corto y con copete, y los chicos tenían ese aire despeinado que tanto adoraba de mi _prometido_.

Ellos vestían jeans y camisetas manga corta negras y calzaban unos tenis _converse _bajos negros. Ellas, vestían pescadores de mezclilla y blusas negras sin manga, también usaban la misma marca de tenis –solo que altos- y en negro. Las uñas de todos estaban cubiertas por esmalte negro.

Sus rostros eran hermosos –no tan devastadores como los que apreciaba con frecuencia- y sus facciones relajadas. Sus posturas eran completamente naturales –aunque parecían posar para una revista- y mientras los estudiaba, una de las chicas me sonrió –la de ojos verdes- al mismo tiempo que abandonaba a sus compañeros y se encaminaba hacia mi.

-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?-preguntó amablemente la chica, que a mi parecer no cumplía aun los diecinueve años.

-Venia a ver el empleo- respondí mientras le sonreía.

-Oh, chicos vengan aquí- les llamó y todos comenzaron a acercarse.

-Yo soy _Bibiana_ –dijo la de ojos verdes- y ella es _Carolina_ –señaló a la otra chica, la de ojos azules.- Ellos son _Tomás_ –el de ojos verdes- _Jonathan_ –el de ojos chocolate- y él es _Antonio_ –el de ojos azules-.

-Un gusto conocerlos, soy Bella- digo mientras intento recordar sus nombres: son Bibi, Caro, Tom, Jony y Tony o al menos esos podrían usar para facilitarme las cosas.

-¿Bella?-pregunta uno de los chicos, Jonathan.

-En realidad me llamo Isabella, pero todos mis amigos me dicen Bella- aclaro.

-Bueno, es solo que no acortamos nuestros nombres...eso nos da...personalidad- comenta Carolina.

-Oh perdón.- listo, me disculpé. -¿En qué consiste el empleo?-pregunto un poco entusiasmada.

-No es nada del otro mundo, Isabella. Los artículos tienen los precios en las etiquetas y solo nos concentramos en darle buena vista a la tienda. Conversamos con los clientes y cobramos. Eso es todo- me explicaba Antonio.

-Pero si aceptas quedarte aquí, tendrás que cambiar tu apariencia.- comentó Bibiana.

¿Qué mas da? Acepto encantada.

* * *

La alarma comienza a sonar anunciando el inicio de otro día. Me levanto pesadamente de la cama y me dirijo al baño a tomar una ducha. Charlie se ha ido a trabajar ya.

El agua caliente resbala por mi cuerpo mientras mis pensamientos se encaminan hacia mis _nuevos amigos_. Bibiana es una chica alocada y acaba de cumplir los dieciocho años, ella y Jonathan son pareja desde hace algunas semanas. Carolina es igual de atolondrada que su amiga, no es fría ni calculadora como Rosalie, tiene diecinueve igual que yo y está emparejada con Antonio.

Jonathan es una persona simplemente genial, siempre tiene algo que contar para hacernos estallar en carcajadas y adora molestarme. Antonio es algo reservado, pero cuando entra en ambiente es super divertido. Tomás es un chico muy lindo y simpático, está al pendiente de mi todo el tiempo. Los tres tienen diecinueve.

Salgo envuelta en una toalla y me dirijo a la habitación. Hoy es sábado, es mi quinto día en el trabajo y estoy realmente feliz. Me divierto mucho con todos y mi primer sueldo viene en camino, según tengo entendido es de lunes a sábado –de ocho a ocho- y ganamos 150 dólares. Es una paga razonable, contando que las ventas son buenas y que casi no hacemos nada.

Me pongo una blusa negra y una falda de mezclilla, los casuales _converse _altos y me dirijo al espejo. Comienzo a cepillar mi cabello –ahora corto y de un negro intenso, como lo usaba Alice- y luego empiezo a maquillarme. Un poco de polvo, el rimel en las pestañas, el labial negro difuminado a un morado claro y el delineado bien marcado.

Aprecio el cambio total en mi reflejo. El cabello –como nunca pensé usarlo-, la ropa –nunca me había puesto falda desde que me mudé a Forks-, el maquillaje –contrastando con la pálida piel- los zapatos –imposible caerse con ellos, algo bueno para mí- las uñas negras y la excitación en la mirada. Adoro mi trabajo y a mis compañeros.

Tomo el morral -donde siempre cargo mi cartera, el celular que acabo de comprar y las llaves de mi nuevo coche- y salgo al trabajo.

Al llegar ya los demás están ahí –sentados en las escaleras- conversando animadamente. Al verme todos sonríen y comienzan a explicarme el plan para la noche. Según me dicen, cada sábado se reúnen para hacer una pequeña _fiesta entre amigos_.

Bibiana y Carolina viven en un departamento aquí en Port Angeles; y los chicos viven todos en la casa que los padres de Tomás le dejaron al morir, a las afueras de la ciudad. Escogen por medio de un volado donde se quedaran e insisten en que los acompañe, pero no creo que Charlie este de acuerdo. Aún así no doy un NO definitivo y llamo a mi padre. Obteniendo la respuesta deseada.

Charlie decidió ir de pesca este fin de semana y me ha dejado quedarme con mis amigas. Regreso a casa con el coche de mis _amigos _siguiéndome. Entro a la casa, tomo algo de ropa para el día siguiente, dejo una nota para mi padre con el numero al que puede llamarme, y salgo de nuevo para abordar el auto en el que todos nos iremos.

Una vez hemos llegado a casa de las chicas, me quedo con la boca abierta al ver lo que han preparado para esta noche. La _fiesta_ da inicio. Esto es algo que no voy a olvidar nunca.


	5. Decisiones

* * *

**Un Nuevo Comienzo**

* * *

**Capitulo 4. Decisiones. **

* * *

**Emmett POV.**

Han pasado tres semanas desde aquella tarde en que Alice tuvo esa visión sobre Charlie. Carlisle y Esme han estado al pendiente de cualquier indicio de algo grave en Forks, mi _padre _llama al hospital cada vez que le es posible –por lo regular cada tercer día- esperando saber algo de la condición del jefe Swan.

Aun recuerdo lo que paso después de que Alice volviera al mundo real y nos contara sobre Charlie. Nunca me había sentido tan molesto en mi vida...

-º-º-º-Flash Back-º-º-º-

_-Pobre Bella-susurró mi madre. Su voz sonaba triste, el dolor era visible en su rostro._

_Pero nadie dijo nada, pues al pronunciar esas dos débiles palabras la puerta de la casa se abrió, dejando entrar por ella al culpable de nuestra desdicha. Edward acababa de volver después de varias semanas de viaje._

_-¿Qué pasa con Bella?-preguntó mi hermano mientras tomaba asiento junto al resto de la familia. Carlisle estaba por responder a su pregunta, pues al parecer nadie estaba pensando en este momento...pero quién mejor para darle una mala noticia que mi adorable esposa..._

_-Nada nuevo, Edward. Ya sabes, su novio –mejor dicho prometido- la abandonó de repente y toda su familia desapareció. Y luego su madre y su padrastro sufren un accidente de tránsito que los lleva a la tumba...-_

_-Muchas gracias, Rosalie. Tu tacto es demasiado suave...-el irónico tono en la voz de mi hermano me puso a la defensiva, él era el causante de toda esta situación.-¿Algo más de lo que quieras culparme? Hice lo mejor para ella...-se puso de pie dispuesto a salir de la habitación._

_Todos estábamos furiosos. Un gruñido salió del pecho de Rosalie, obligando a Edward a girarse, pero lo siguiente que pasó nadie se lo esperaba..._

_Antes de que pudiéramos siquiera parpadear, Edward se encontraba contra la pared –sus pies unos centímetros suspendidos en el aire- y Jasper lo sostenía con fuerza por la camisa._

_-¡Jasper!-las voces de Carlisle y Esme hicieron eco en la sala, pero Jasper no se molestó en obedecerles. Sus ojos –antes dorados- se habían oscurecido por la furia que consumía lentamente su existencia. Edward no se movía ni intentaba sacárselo de encima, solo contemplaba los ojos de mi sensible hermano rubio, y todos entendimos que Jasper estaba gritando en su mente y que su reacción fue provocada por el enojo que sentíamos todos._

_Jasper retiró su mano velozmente –dejando a Edward caer al piso- y regresó al lado de Alice._

_Mi hermano se levantó con la mirada puesta en sus pies. Alice se apartó unos pasos de Jasper y le habló con voz neutra –algo extraño en ella-mientras Carlisle también se acercaba. _

_-Ya sabes lo que he visto, ¿verdad, Edward?-su tono chillón de siempre había sido sustituido por uno indiferente._

_-¿Qué haremos familia, regresamos a Forks o...?-la autoritaria voz de nuestro padre nos preguntaba que queríamos hacer, nuestra respuesta era la única que importaba...si él deseaba volver y nosotros no, él no regresaría. Éramos libres de elegir._

_-No haremos nada.-nos giramos a contemplar a nuestro hermano, sus ojos mostraban frialdad y determinación. -¿De que sirve volver? ¿Creen que si regresan Charlie va a vivir?-todos guardamos silencio, no podíamos salvarlo de ningún modo, su corazón ya no resistía._

_-Pero Bella...-la dulce voz de mi madre dijo la frase mágica._

_-Bella está bien. Superó lo de Renée, superará lo de Charlie.-y sin más, subió a su habitación y cerró la puerta._

_Nos miramos unos a otros y tomamos asientos nuevamente. Alice se mantenía atenta a cualquier cambio del fututo, Rosalie intentaba no levantarse y matar a Edward, Esme nos miraba preocupada, Jasper mandaba ondas de tranquilidad –más para serenarse el mismo que a nosotros-, Carlisle analizaba con detenimiento la situación y yo...yo no hice nada._

-º-º-º-Fin del Flash Back-º-º-º-

Hace alrededor de dos semanas, mi pequeña hermana tuvo otra visión –un poco extraña, debo admitir- en la que no reconoció a nadie. Dijo haber visto a cinco personas –tres chicos y dos chicas- con la onda dark que actualmente se ve con frecuencia. Fue algo completamente _anormal_. Solo los vio, permanecían sentados en las escaleras de alguna tienda conversando entre ellos y después todos miraban al frente -donde estaba la puerta- para apreciar una figura –que la duendecilla apreció como una sombra negra-y después sonreír.

Nos hemos reunido cada noche a discutir lo que haremos. Todos estamos de acuerdo en volver –salvo una persona- y recuperar a Bella, _nuestra_ Bella. Pero, ¿cómo no? El único que se opone a nuestros planes es mi _querido hermano menor –_aunque en realidad es el mayor- quien aun tiene la idea de que esto es lo mejor para mi pequeña y torpe _hermanita humana_.

Hemos intentado descubrir el significado de la última visión de Alice, pero parece imposible. No conocemos a los chicos, ni la tienda...y aun así, ¿qué tienen que ver con nosotros?

* * *

**Rosalie POV**

Espero que Edward entre en razón. Él no ha estado con nosotros como para darse cuenta cuanto daño nos está causando, pero...si así nos sentimos nosotros, ¿cómo se sentirá Bella? No puedo creer que la extrañe tanto.

Antes creía fielmente odiarla con todo mi corazón –o lo que queda de él- y de repente empecé a verla con otros ojos. Ella era lo que necesitábamos para ser felices, lo que Edward anhelaba para estar completo, otra _hija_ para Esme, una nueva _hermana..._

Mi trato hacia ella mejoró considerablemente desde lo ocurrido con Victoria. Cuando le conté mi historia y las razones para que no deseara ser un vampiro, ella me prestó atención y comprendió lo que intentaba decirle; no me tuvo lastima ni miedo en ningún momento, no me miró distinto después de narrarle mi vida como humana.

Bella es una chica especial, algo absurda y testaruda, pero es Bella.

Cuando aceptó casarse con mi _hermano _no pude menos que sonreír. Edward resplandecía como nunca y Bella...estaba más roja que de costumbre. Luego iniciamos los preparativos para la boda.

Ella quería algo sencillo –propio de Bella- pero no se la pusimos fácil. Todo iba a estar perfecto, iba a ser un día que recordarían por toda la _eternidad_. Pero el tonto de Edward tiró todo por la ventana...

-º-º-º-Flash Back-º-º-º-

_Nos encontrábamos tranquilos en casa. Alice, Esme y yo seguíamos trabajando en los últimos detalles de la ceremonia, las invitaciones serian entregadas esa tarde por la feliz pareja. Emmett, Jasper y Carlisle estaban viendo una película en la televisión. Y Edward...bueno él estaba en casa de Bella, como cada noche._

_Entonces la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un Edward completamente dolido. La misma expresión que vimos cuando dejó a Bella aquel..._

_-"Oh, Edward. No es cierto"-mis pensamientos fueron escuchados por él..y solo asintió._

_-Pero, ¿en qué demonios piensas, Edward?-ahora si lo dije en voz alta. Todos se giraron a vernos y parecieron percibir lo mismo que yo._

_-Pienso en ella, Rose. En lo mejor para su futuro-su voz era calmada y ¿despreocupada?_

_-Oh, Edward.-l voz de Esme sonaba preocupada._

_-Ella merece algo mejor, he interferido bastante en su vida. Nos vamos hoy mismo- sus ojos se centraron en los de Carlisle mientras yo le contaba a Emmett –que aun no sabía que pasaba-lo que nuestro hermano estaba pensando hacer._

_-Creo que estas siendo egoísta, Edward. Bella quiere...-Alice comenzó, pero él la interrumpió enseguida._

_-Egoísta es acabar con su existencia. Bella no sabe lo que quiere, cree saberlo...pero no es así.-_

_-¿Cómo lo sabes? No puedes leer su mente como para criticar...-Emmett acababa de explotar._

_-Es algo completamente absurdo lo que dices.-Jasper nos mantenía a todos calmados. –Bella quiere estar con nosotros, quiere estar contigo...¿qué hay con la boda?- como siempre Jasper ponía los argumentos precisos en la cabeza de Edward._

_-Ella puede casarse con quien quiera...-_

_-¡Pero ella te quiere a ti!-me estaba poniendo histérica._

_-¿Y a ti que te importa, Rosalie? ¿No eras tu la primera que quería a Bella fuera de la familia?-un gruñido escapó de mi pecho y mi esposo me sostuvo por la cintura antes de que me abalanzara sobre él._

_-Esa es mi decisión. Nos vamos hoy o...me voy solo. Da igual.- _

_Carlisle nos miró a todos y luego a Edward. Asintió con la cabeza y tomó a Esme de la mano. _

_Nadie dijo más. Subimos a preparar nuestras cosas y luego partimos..._

-º-º-º-Fin del Flash Back-º-º-º-

Esme nos llamó a todos a la sala. Nos acomodamos en los distintos sillones y contemplamos a nuestros _padres_, hasta que la voz de Carlisle pronunció la frase que tanto anhelaba escuchar:

-Volveremos a Forks. Quieras o no, Edward-

Todos nos levantamos emocionados y a gran velocidad fuimos a nuestras habitaciones a recoger nuestras cosas. Por fin volveríamos por Bella...

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

**Hola a todas! Como estan?**

**Aqui les traigo el siguiente capitulo de "Un Nuevo Comienzo", las dudas que tengan las ire aclarando poco a poco. Como se habran dado cuenta, voy alternando los capitulos, uno desde el punto de vista de Bella y el siguiente sobre los Cullen, y asi sucesivamente.**

**No se si actualizare hoy "Atraccion". Estoy pasando por un pequeño bloqueo de ideas y creo que toda mi atencion esta centrada en este fic, cuya continuacion esta en mi cabeza en este momento.**

**"Un Nuevo Comienzo" ha captado totalmente mi atencion por el giro que esta dando, entenderan a que me refiero en el proximo capitulo...**

**Nos leemos pronto!**

**Un beso... **


	6. Realidad

**

* * *

**

Un Nuevo Comienzo

* * *

**Capitulo 5. Realidad.**

* * *

"_En este mundo frío, la noche será tu guardián, la luna tu guía y las estrellas tu compañía_

_para la tristeza olvidar en estos momentos de inmensa soledad."_

* * *

**Bella POV**

Me encontraba en el trabajo –aunque mi mente estaba ausente- sentada sobre el mostrador. Los chicos permanecían en sus lugares usuales en las escaleras. La música sonaba por todo el local, llenando el silencio con el peculiar sonido de las bandas actuales.

Pero yo lo escuchaba todo lejano. Mi mente pensaba en los últimos fines de semana, desde la primera _fiesta _hasta este día. Las tres semanas que mas feliz me han hecho...porque por momentos creo salir de este infierno al que llaman vida...

-º-º-º-Flash Back-º-º-º-

_Al principio desconfié de los chicos e instintivamente intenté "echarme para atrás" y volver a casa, pero luego desistí de mis intentos de marcha y permanecí de pie apreciando la sala. En mis diecinueve años de vida jamás creí verme envuelta en una situación similar. _

_A mi vinieron todos aquellos consejos que me daba mi madre. Sus continuas platicas sobre mi fututo, las recomendaciones y promesas que me hizo hacerle...todo para ser la "chica perfecta", la "hija buena", "su Bella"._

_Cuando la puerta se abrió ante mi, me quedé completamente en blanco. La pequeña sonrisa en mis labios desapareció apenas comprendí lo que era una "fiesta" para mis nuevos "amigos". Lleve una mano a mi rostro para cubrirme la boca y pestañeé varias veces para estar segura de encontrarme en este mundo. _

_Suspiré derrotada y recorrí el espacio que me separaba del resto, cerrando la puerta tras de mí. Los chicos se encontraban sentados cómodamente en los sillones y mantenían ese aire despreocupado y desinteresado que tanto les gustaba usar. _

_Bibiana y Carolina me sonrieron cuando me senté junto con ellas. Jonathan, Antonio y Tomás intercambiaron una mirada cómplice y luego me regalaron sus mejores sonrisas...convenciéndome de haber tomado la decisión "correcta"..._

-º-º-º-Fin del Flash Back-º-º-º-

-¿Isabella?-la voz de Tomás me trajo de nuevo a la fría realidad. Giré mi rostro y nuestros ojos se encontraron, perdiéndome en ellos de inmediato.

-¿Me ayudas a bajar de aquí?-una sonrisa traviesa se formó en su rostro al escuchar mi tono más _inocente_.

-¿Qué me darás a cambio?- golpeé su hombro suavemente cuando dijo eso, pero luego me reí. Era tan infantil...

-Bueno yo...-

Sus labios atraparon los míos en un beso salvaje. Enredé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello. Cuando el aire comenzó a escasear se apartó un poco, nuestras respiraciones estaban agitadas y mis mejillas sonrojadas por el calor...

-Isabella, Tomás, ¿no pueden esperar hasta el sábado?-la pregunta de Carolina hizo que todos estallaran en carcajadas, mientras yo le mandaba una mirada asesina por su comentario.

_Hasta el sábado._

Esa frase trajo a mi mente algo más...

-º-º-º-Flash Back-º-º-º-

_Estaba demasiado nerviosa por lo que se avecinaba. Las chicas habían subido a buscar "lo necesario" mientras sus novios saqueaban el refrigerador y comentaban algo sobre el último partido que habían visto. Tomás –a diferencia del resto- se quedó a mi lado. Estaba segura que era capaz de escuchar los acelerados latidos de mi corazón. Una de sus manos levantó mi rostro y sus ojos verdes me analizaron con detenimiento, para después embozar una sonrisa burlona al ver el terror en mis ojos y la vergüenza en mis mejillas. Me tomó la mano y me obligó a ponerme de pie, para luego jalarme hacia él...terminando sentada sobre su regazo._

_Coloqué uno de mis brazos alrededor de su cuello. Entrelazó nuestras manos y yo apoyé la cabeza en su pecho. Era una posición comprometedora...pero, ¿qué mas daba? _

_-¿Te...tenemos q-que ha-hacer es..to?-el nerviosismo de mi voz y la duda en mi mirada solo hicieron su sonrisa más marcada. Parecía divertirse enormemente._

_-No, no tenemos. Pero acaso, ¿no sientes curiosidad?-su voz sonaba suave. Y había dicho la palabra correcta para hacerme caer. Yo era curiosa por naturaleza._

_-Si, quiero saber...pero le temo a...-_

_-No te preocupes por eso. Aquí estamos nosotros para ello.- asentí y sonreí._

_Cuando todos regresaron yo ya me había preparado mentalmente para ello. Los chicos tomaron en sus manos las jeringas y la punta de la aguja brilló –efectos luminosos- ante mis aterrados ojos. Miré atentamente como las agujas atravesaban la piel de las chicas y el liquido entraba a sus venas. Sus rostros se relajaron enormemente al sentir la "droga" correr por su sangre. Luego, tomaron las agujas con sus blancas manos e hicieron lo mismo en los brazos de los chicos. Yo miraba sin pasar por alto ningún detalle. _

_-¿Lista?-preguntó Tomás mientras sostenía en su mano una aguja nueva preparada para cumplir su objetivo. Afirmé con la cabeza y tragué nerviosamente. –Cierra los ojos y relájate-obedecí sin decir nada. La punta de metal atravesó mi piel haciéndome sentir un leve pellizco, y después sentí la "droga" entrar a mi cuerpo y me olvidé de todo._

_Con la misma aguja que me había llevado a otro mundo, Tomás comenzó a viajar a nuestro lado. Permanecimos todos en el piso y los sillones de la sala, mi cuerpo estaba completamente relajado y mi corazón latía cada vez más lento. Hasta que dejé de prestar atención a la "realidad" y solo me enfoqué en "disfrutar la experiencia"..._

-º-º-º-Fin del Flash Back-º-º-º-

-¿Qué dices, Isabella, lo mismo de siempre o quieres algo nuevo?- Antonio hablaba tentadoramente. Conformarme con la heroína que recorría mis venas cada fin de semana o intentar algo más...

-No lo se. Sorpréndeme- los "_uuuhh_" comenzaron a escucharse una vez reté a mi compañero. Y era sencillo molestarlo –aunque sea unos minutos- por tonterías así. Antonio era el encargado de llevar la _botana _a nuestras pequeñas _reuniones entre amigos_.

Seguía sentada sobre el mostrador con los brazos alrededor del cuello de mi _novio_, mientras él besaba mi cuello con cuidado de no dejar marcas que explicarle a Charlie. Uno que otro jadeo escapaba de mi pecho al sentir la excitación aumentar y mis mejillas se sonrojaban de vez en cuando.

-Talvez sea buena idea que adelanten el fin de semana, chicos.-Bibiana nos miraba divertida. Su sonrisa pícara daba a entender el mensaje _"original_" de su frase.

-Si esperamos hasta el fin de semana, lo disfrutaremos el doble.-las palabras de Tomás me hicieron mirarlo y luego reí al saber cuanta razón tenia. Porque una noche con él era un _cielo en la tierra_...

-º-º-º-Flash Back-º-º-º-

_Los efectos de las "drogas" estaban pasando lentamente, cada vez podía pensar con un poco más de claridad. Respiraba entrecortadamente por la falta de aire experimentada tras el primer beso con mi "amigo" de ojos verdes. Me encontraba acostada en su cama, con su cuerpo sobre el mío y sus labios recorriendo mi cuello mientras desabrochaba mi sostén._

_Los jadeos, suspiros y gemidos escapaban cada vez con más frecuencia. Sabía lo que estaba por hacer, perder mi virginidad con un chico que conocía desde hace una semana y que ni siquiera amaba. Pero no me importó y solo me dejé llevar. Mi cuerpo temblaba ante el roce, los espasmos de placer eran más frecuentes con cada embestida...el dolor de la primera vez fue ignorado a causa de mi estado "medicado"...todo era perfecto, aunque no fuera Edward él que me convirtiera en "mujer"..._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_La mañana siguiente fue normal, todos bajamos de las habitación a desayunar. Me sentía un poco fuera de lugar y un tanto mareada una vez pasado el estado de relajación...sobretodo después de la ajetreada noche. Pero no era la única que lucia ojeras y se veía agotada, mis "amigas" estaban igual que yo...mientras que "nuestros" chicos se veían igual que siempre._

_Una vez pasado el desayuno, nos sentamos en la sala a ver algunas películas, después de todo no regresaría a casa hasta el anochecer..._

_Miraba la televisión con gesto ausente, pensando en lo ocurrido la noche anterior y el hecho de haberme acostado con Tomás. Y como si lo hubiese nombrado, se giró para verme directo a los ojos y luego me besó. Y así comenzamos nuestra relación como "novios". _

-º-º-º-Fin del Flash Back-º-º-º-

Tomás y yo llevábamos tres semanas como _novios_. Pero era bien sabido que yo no le amaba y él tampoco lo hacía. La palabra _amor _no existe para nosotros –ni para nuestros _amigos_- nuestra relación es meramente física. Disfrutamos estar juntos y nos cuidamos los unos a los otros; consumimos todos juntos para pasar un buen rato. El _sexo _es algo innecesario, pero igual disfrutamos de él. Solo anhelamos el contacto de nuestra _pareja, _más no esperamos su corazón o un anillo de compromiso.

No nos vemos en la necesidad de palabras de afecto o besos lentos y dulces. Lo salvaje y violento es excitante...

Bajé de un salto de mi _cómodo _asiento cuando el teléfono comenzó a sonar. Era extraño que alguien llamara al establecimiento. Era más un adorno que algo útil. Tomé la llamada con mi tono más adecuado:

-Plaza Fantasía. Buenas tardes.- me callé al reconocer la familiar voz al otro lado de la línea preguntar si era yo. -¿Qué ha ocurrido, Billy?-mi tono demostraba mi preocupación y desconcierto.

-Oh, Bella, cálmate pequeña. Charlie está en el hospital y...-

-¿Qué le pasó a Charlie?-

-Ha sufrido un infarto, Bella. Ahora esta hospitalizado, esperemos se recupere pronto-

-Yo...Billy...¿Cómo...?-

-Tranquila, Bella. Cuando salgas del trabajo ve al hospital, tu padre no deja de llamarte-

-Nos vemos en un rato más-

Colgué y me quedé en silencio...mirando nada en realidad.

-¿Qué pasó, Isabella?- la voz de Jonathan me sobresaltó.

-Mi padre ha sufrido un infarto y está en el hospital. Debo ir a verlo saliendo de aquí..- mi voz sonaba triste, hasta yo me di cuenta.

Los brazos de Tomás me rodearon y recargué mi cabeza en su pecho mientras era acunada por él. Quizás si sería necesario adelantar el fin de semana...la cabeza comenzaba a dolerme y una pequeña dosis no afectaría...

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

**Bien, pues aqui la continuacion del fic. Quizas muchas de ustedes no se esperaban algo asi, quizas otras esperaban algo mas...pero mi mente ha estado trabajando con esta idea desde hace una semana, lo cual no me ayuda a conciliar el sueño por las noches, provocando que mis deseos de ir a la escuela sean mas nulos que de costumbre.**

**Espero que les guste...**

**El pequeño escrito/poema/pensamiento que aparece arriba no me pertenece, es de mi amiga Ana...una chica muy agradable que conoci en el msn, aunque al principio no sabiamos quien era la otra u.u Un beso para ella, aunque se que no va a enterarse de esto xD ya que apenas acaba de escuchar hablar de Crepusculo por su servidora...**

**Gracias por leer mis locas ideas...y por apoyarme! **

**Rizy: muchas gracias por tu apoyo, amistad y los grandes minutos que pasamos conversando...visitar el grupo es una de las mejores cosas que me ha pasado desde que tuve por primera vez en mis manos Twilight .**

**Conocerlas a todas ustedes -aunque no sea frente a frente- me ha hecho muy bien. Y de todo corazon les doy las gracias x estar ahi para mi. **

**Tengan un precioso fin de semana y sueñen con su vampiro preferido cada noche.**

**Un beso!! **

**atte.**

**Mari Cullen**


	7. Los Swan

**

* * *

**

Un Nuevo Comienzo

* * *

**Capítulo 6. Los Swan**

* * *

**Esme POV**

El transcurso de Alaska a Forks fue tranquilo. Los cuatro coches iban uno tras otro por la autopista, siendo el último el volvo de Edward.

Edward se impuso al principio y negó la opción de regresar, pero una vez Tanya ofreció que se quedara con ella, mi _hijo _reconsideró su decisión y salió junto con nosotros. Algo que realmente agradecía.

Esperaba que mi _pequeño _volviera con Bella y también que ella estuviera bien; pues, desde que nos marchamos y el accidente de su madre, no hemos tenido noticias suyas. Anhelo que no haya hecho ninguna tontería y que sea lo suficiente fuerte para superar lo de su padre.

Mientras Carlisle conducía recordé una de las conversaciones que había tenido con Edward...

-º-º-º-Flash Back-º-º-º-

_Edward se encontraba en su habitación escuchando las melodías de Debussy. Claro de Luna inundaba el ambiente mientras él estaba acostado sobre el sillón con los ojos cerrados, en un suspiro escapó el nombre de Bella y mi corazón se oprimió..._

_-¿Edward...?-mi voz lo obligó a girarse. Se sentó y me dejó un lugar libre. _

_-¿Necesitas algo, mamá?-_

_-Hablar contigo solamente...-_

_-¿Qué pasa?-_

_-Quiero que me expliques por qué dejamos a Bella de nuevo._

_-Es lo mejor para ella y...-_

_-No, sabes que no lo es, no me vengas con eso- mi tono autoritario hizo que bajara la mirada y suspirara antes de contarme todo._

_-No quiero perderla, pero ella debe ser feliz...necesita a alguien más. Cada noche llama a Jacob...y yo no quiero eso...quiero que ella...ella lo extraña y no puedo...tu debes entenderlo. Bella lo ama y yo...-_

_-¿Estas diciendo que nos marchamos porque ella extraña a su amigo? Estas celoso y te lastimó no escuchar tu nombre, ese es el problema.- me miró con sus ojos tristes, pero no me detuve. –Ahora la haz lastimado de nuevo. ¿Crees que estará mejor lejos de nosotros, estando todo listo para la boda?-_

_-Si, lo creo-_

_-No sabes cuanto te equivocas- y sin decir nada más, me levanté y salí de rumbo a la sala._

-º-º-º-Fin del Flash Back-º-º-º-

-Esme, ya llegamos- Carlisle me hablaba dulcemente después de notar que llevaba perdida en mis pensamientos bastante rato. Sonreí y luego bajé del auto, viendo mi casa después de tanto tiempo.

Entramos a ella y dejamos nuestras cosas en las habitaciones. A los minutos de haber subido Alice pegó un chillido y luego la escuché sollozar una vez Jasper estuvo junto a ella. Todos nos dirigimos al cuarto de nuestra vidente y nos congelamos en la puerta al entender la razón de su alteración.

Las invitaciones de la boda estaban hechas pedazos, los trozos permanecían en la caja, un poco borrosas por el llanto de Bella al romperlas. El vestido no era distinto, estaba roto y se encontraba dentro de la bolsa de plástico.

Me cubrí la boca con una mano y escuché los sollozos de Alice y los gruñidos hirientes de Rosalie. Las tres nos giramos a ver a Edward con miradas dolidas, mientras que los chicos lo hicieron con unas furiosas. Él no dijo nada, se dio la vuelta y se encerró en su cuarto, poniendo música en alto para no escucharnos.

Me dolía ver que Bella había venido a casa en nuestra ausencia, pero ¿no era eso lo más lógico? Estaba herida por el sufrimiento de mi pequeña y por el de Edward mismo; y a la vez, estaba furiosa con él...por orillarnos a esto y lastimar por segunda vez a tan inocente _criatura_. Me abracé a mi esposo y salimos de ahí.

**Carlisle POV**

Mi esposa y mis _hijas _se encontraban muy tristes. Los sollozos de Alice se escuchaban por toda la casa y la furia de su marido nos ponía a todos de mal humor; Rosalie estaba encerrada en su habitación rompiendo espejos, mientras que Emmett intentaba calmarla o no golpear a su _hermano_; Edward no prestaba atención alguna a lo que a su alrededor estaba pasando, la música resonaba en la _usual tranquilidad _en nuestro hogar y solo era competencia para los gritos de las chicas; Esme –por su parte- se encontraba _calmada_, limpiaba todo rastro de polvo en la planta baja –una y otra vez impulsivamente-, eso era una especie de colapso nervioso en mi esposa.

Yo intentaba controlarme lo mejor posible, pero el ambiente estaba tenso por culpa de Jasper y todo nos resultaba mas complicado. Estaba igual de dolido que el resto, pues Bella había caminado por estos mismos pasillos buscando alguna evidencia de nuestra estancia que -obviamente- no encontró al momento de su visita.

Entré a mi oficina y tomé un libro. Las horas comenzaron a pasar. Pensaba en todo lo acontecido desde la llegada de Bella a nuestro mundo y todo el sufrimiento por el que pasó para estar a lado de Edward, y el que pasó –y pasaba de nuevo- al estar lejos de él. Era asombrosa la dependencia que tenían uno del otro y de repente...

El sonido del teléfono me hizo regresar al mundo _real. _Contesté velozmente y la noticia fue devastadora...

Una vez colgué, llamé a toda la familia a la sala y les comuniqué lo que ya debían saber:

-Charlie ha sufrido un infarto. El hospital me ha pedido que sea su médico.-

Todos en el hospital sabían de nuestro regreso a Forks y me recibieron con los brazos abiertos. También conocían mi _relación de familia _con Charlie y creyeron que seria mejor que yo cuidara del padre de la prometida de uno de mis _hijos_.

-Oh, no. Bella, ella debe...-la dulce voz de Esme estaba cargada de dolor y con cada palabra que escapaba de sus labios nos sentíamos peor.

-Debo irme justo ahora. Nos vemos después, y por favor, no cometan ninguna imprudencia- mi advertencia iba dirigida hacia Jasper especialmente, pues de seguir alterando a sus hermanos algo malo íbamos a sacar de todo esto.

Entré en mi coche y conduje al hospital, una vez ahí consulté el reloj: aun no eran las seis de la tarde. La visión de Alice anunciaba el fallecimiento de Charlie para la noche del viernes, algo bueno –aunque no fuera lo correcto decirlo- considerando que hoy era miércoles, al menos nos daría tiempo de ver si las cosas cambiaban y de apoyar a Bella para lo que se avecinaba. Contábamos con dos días para prepararla.

Realicé los estudios correspondientes a Charlie. Su corazón latía cada minuto más lento y comencé a dudar que sobreviviera hasta el viernes. Mis ojos viajaban del rostro tranquilo –aunque algo pálido- del jefe Swan hacia los aparatos que leían el ritmo de su corazón y el respirador artificial que lo ayudaba.

Seguí en el hospital. Saludé a mis compañeros y me presenté a los nuevos trabajadores. Los minutos fueron pasando y yo seguía vagando por los pasillos, esperando ver entre ellos el rostro de Bella. Caminaba distraído, solo buscándola.

A eso de las ocho treinta regresé a la habitación de Charlie, pero antes de entrar vi a una chica de pie frente a la ventana de vidrio. Vestía un pantalón de mezclilla y una blusa ligera negra; su cabello me recordaba a Alice; pero lo más extraño era la tristeza en sus ojos color chocolate cuando mirabas su reflejo en el cristal.

-Bella...-susurré su nombre y noté como su cuerpo se tensaba al observarme en el vidrio.

Su figura se giró y quedamos frente a frente. En su mirada no noté rastro alguno de tristeza o alegría, solo un vacío frío e indiferente que me dolió. El brillo de sus ojos se había apagado y solo podías percibir un pequeño –casi imperceptible-sentimiento de preocupación por su padre.

-Isabella.- otras cinco voces se escucharon en el pasillo, rompiendo el contacto que teníamos. Giró su rostro y la imité, encontrándonos con tres chicos y dos chicas con el estilo dark, y los reconocí por el dibujo que mi _hija _hizo después de haberlos visto en una de sus visiones.

Esa era la relación que tenían con nosotros: Bella. Pero ella ya no era nuestra Bella, ahora era su Isabella.

Los cinco posaron su mirada en mi unos segundos y luego volvieron a mirarla a ella. Uno de los chicos se acercó a la figura de Bella y tomándola por el mentón besó sus labios, antes de alejarse de ella le dio un apretón a su mano y la acercó a la puerta...dándole ese apoyo que nosotros deseábamos darle.

Mientras cruzaba la puerta sus ojos buscaron los míos y una sonrisa triste cruzó por su rostro.

--Gracias por intentarlo, Carlisle.-su voz resonó en el pasillo y en mi cabeza varias veces, dejándome completamente helado. Ella sabia que solo podía intentarlo...estaba segura de cómo acabaría todo. Al parecer Bella seguía siendo muy suspicaz...

* * *


	8. Los Cullen

**

* * *

**

Un Nuevo Comienzo

* * *

**Capitulo 7. Los Cullen**

* * *

**Bella POV**

Miraba por la ventana a mi padre, mi reflejo estaba claro en el vidrio e incluso yo era capaz de notar todo el dolor que mi mirada transmitía. La máscara de tranquilidad, confianza y desinterés que me había costado tanto construir, ahora yacía a mis pies, rota e inservible. Mi corazón latía acelerado por el presentimiento de que algo malo iba a ocurrir –mejor dicho le iba a ocurrir a Charlie-, lo cual no ayudaba a verme mas serenada.

Estaba concentrada en cada detalle que me indicara el estado y las posibilidades de mi padre. Una parte de mi estaba consciente de su muerte, pero otra se resistía a la idea e imploraba a los cielos un pequeño brillo de esperanza. Charlie es todo lo que tengo en el mundo. Es cierto que ahora están mi _novio _y _nuestros amigos_, pero los _sentimientos _que nos unen son falsos.

-Bella...-una voz melodiosa y marcadamente seductora llegó hasta mis oídos. Por un momento empecé a creer que era mi subconsciente, de algún modo irreal y poco cuerdo, para darme el apoyo y las fuerzas necesarias. Mi cuerpo se tensó al reconocer de quien provenía tan débil susurro, pero no era Edward el que me llamaba –como cuando practicaba deportes extremos- sino que el que lo hacia era Carlisle. Me sentía confusa y al mismo tiempo dudaba de mi razón, comenzando a barajar la teoría de los efectos de las drogas...pero cuando me fije en el cristal de nuevo, vi su reflejo y todo pareció ser _real. _Aunque esta _realidad_ fuera la mas _falsa _que pudiera existir.

Me di la vuelta dispuesta a encarar al vampiro frente a mi, o en el peor de los casos, a mi imaginación. Nuestras miradas se encontraron, en la suya resplandecía la sorpresa ante mi _nuevo_ _yo,_ la alegría de verme –quizás de que esta vez estuviera _bien _o estuviera _viva _todavía- y el dolor por lo que yo sabía que se avecinaba; en cambio, mis ojos ya no mostraban ese brillo inocente que él conocía, mi mirada era fría y mostraba el poco interés que su presencia me provocaba. Aun dolía verlos...pero Charlie era más importante que ellos, y yo no iba a marcharme solo porque el _padre _de Edward estuviera de nuevo en el hospital. Solo en ese momento permití que la preocupación por mi padre reluciera en mis ojos y mi rostro, algo que –obviamente-, no pasó desapercibido para los curiosos ojos que me observaban.

-Isabella- otras voces llegaron hasta donde estaba y reconocí las figuras de los chicos al girarme. Carlisle imitó mi movimiento y divisé en su rostro la sorpresa y luego el reconocimiento, como si en otra ocasión los hubiera visto...y en mi mente resonó el nombre de _Alice_.

Los cinco observaron unos minutos al doctor frente a mí, sus miradas eran de asombro –quizás producido por su cercanía conmigo, las miradas desafiantes que yo le dirigía o simplemente por su atractivo-, pero luego volvieron a ser esas totalmente desinteresadas que yo _tan bien_ conocía. Se giraron a verme y con una mirada les dije lo que pasaba.

Tomás acortó las distancias entre nosotros y besó mis labios ante la mirada de burla de _nuestros compañeros _y el asombro en los ojos dorados de Carlisle; tomó mi mano suavemente y la apretó con la suya, algo poco común en nuestras _nulas _demostraciones de afecto, sonrió burlonamente y me empujó al interior de la habitación; para después regresar con el resto e irse a vagar por ahí.

Pero antes de cruzar por completo el umbral de la puerta, busqué los ojos de Carlisle y le dediqué una sonrisa triste, mientras pronunciaba las palabras que lo dejarían congelado en su sitio:

-Gracias por intentarlo, Carlisle.- Porque eso era lo único que él podrid hacer como doctor, intentar salvar la vida de Charlie, aunque yo estaba segura que todos sus intentos serian nulos.

La vida de mi padre se había convertido en un reloj de arena desde el momento del infarto, y podía verlo vaciarse a cada segundo...sus horas estaban contadas, igual que las que yo soportaría sin él. Carlisle no podría salvarlo de ningún modo _humano, _pero como _vampiro _no seria _capaz _de hacerlo. Estaba segura de ello.

Me acerqué a la cama y acaricié con mi mano la mejilla de mi padre, estaba pálido y la vida se le escapaba con cada latido. Me mantuve lo más tranquila que me fue posible y permanecí a su lado toda la noche.

* * *

La mañana llegó, anunciando el acelerado movimiento por los pasillos del hospital y alertándome a mí de la hora de partir. Al abrir la puerta me encontré con la figura de Emily en ella, una sonrisa de agradecimiento se formó en mi rostro y la abracé. Luego salí de ahí apresurada para llegar a casa, tomar un baño, comer algo y vestirme para el trabajo. Eran eso de las 5:30 am pero me tomaría un rato conducir hasta Port Angeles, a demás de que podría matarme ya que pasé la noche en blanco.

Cuando giré por uno de los pasillos choqué con una figura femenina. En mi fuero interno maldecía por mi torpeza, pero todo rastro de fastidio desapareció cuando reconocí a la mujer frente a mí. Estaba boquiabierta ante tal visión, pero sabia camuflar muy bien mi sentir.

-Hola, Bella. Es un gusto verte de nuevo- su dulce voz y el maternal abrazo en que me envolvió me hizo sentirme amada de nuevo, y el recuerdo de Renée lastimó a mi corazón, provocando que me quedara inmóvil y no le correspondiera.

Pasaron unos minutos antes de que ella me soltara, mi corazón latía pausadamente por el dolor de los recuerdos, en vez de acelerado cuando alguno de _ellos _me acariciaba.

-Con permiso, Esme. Voy tarde al trabajo- mi tono no denotaba ni tristeza ni alegría por su presencia, algo que no pasó desapercibido para ella.

-¿Dónde trabajas, Bella?- su pregunta me atrapó con la guardia baja y viéndome incapaz de mentirle a esos ojos dorados cargados de cariño, respondí con la verdad.

-Plaza Fantasía, en Port Angeles- y luego salí aprisa de ahí.

* * *

Una vez estuve en casa subí apurada y entré al baño dispuesta a tomar una ducha breve, pero el agua caliente contra mi piel me dificultó esa parte del plan; y lentamente, comencé a relajarme, pero la visión de dos de los Cullen ante mí no ayudaba en nada. Eso solo confirmaba mis sospechas, Charlie iba a morir pronto y ellos habían vuelto para impedir cualquiera de las _estúpidas visiones_ de la _duendecilla. _Por un momento me puse furiosa, _¿qué les importaba a ellos lo que pasara o dejase de pasar en mi vida?_, apreté las manos en puños y golpeé con fuerza la pared.

Cerré la llave aun molesta y me sequé a una velocidad asombrosa. Tomé mi ropa del día, que no era muy distinta a la del anterior. Hoy me tocaba usar un short negro y una blusa color rojo quemado –pocas veces usábamos algo distinto al negro, pero no me gustaba estar de luto y acababa de convencer a mis compañeros de meter otros colores oscuros- y los usuales converse altos. El maquillaje era el mismo de siempre, solo que ahora tenia marcadas bajo mis ojos unas leves ojeras moradas, causadas por mis noches de desvelo, los _entretenidos _fines de semana y no haber dormido la noche anterior. Por un momento, uno muy pequeño, pensé en mi parecido con los vampiros; pero rápidamente deseché la idea. Eso era algo que jamás estuvo predestinado para mi, por mas veces que Alice lo hubiera _visto_.

* * *

Cuando llegué a la tienda, encontré a los chicos conversando sobre el fin de semana. Se notaba en el ambiente del lugar que ya era jueves. Sus sonrisas fueron mas perceptibles cuando me vieron entrar, y casi pude jurar que no me esperaban. Me encaminé hacia ellos, pero antes de llegar a las escaleras me senté sobre el mostrador como era mi costumbre. Este era mi lugar.

Bibiana se acercó a mi y me preguntó como me encontraba. En sus ojos se notaba un leve indicio de preocupación por mí, y aunque tenia la tendencia de relacionarme con la gente _menos indicada_, pensaba que esta vez era distinto. Quizás hubiera cambiado mi apariencia y mi inocencia ya no estuviera ahí, pero me sentía _feliz_...en cierto modo. Porque esa no era la _felicidad _que sentía al lado de Edward, de los Cullen, de Jacob, de todos los chicos de La Push o de mis padres...pero al menos la _vida _era más llevadera.

A lo mejor –y estaba más segura de ello que de otra cosa- las _drogas _no fueran una salida _apropiada _para todo lo que a mi alrededor pasaba, pero eso me ayudaba a enfrentar todo con la cabeza en alto...no quería sufrir más...ya no.

Estaba perdida en mi mundo cuando sentí que algo golpeó en mis piernas, miré la _bolsita _que me habían lanzado y luego dirigí una mirada furiosa en dirección al grupo por su falta de..._tacto._ Pero la curiosidad pudo más que mi enojo y como _humana_ que soy pregunté:

-¿Qué es _esto_?- poniendo el énfasis necesario en la palabra indicada.

-Toma una, necesitas relajarte un poco y mantenerte despierta, Isabella- mi _querida amiga _Carolina, dándome otro de sus _brillantes_ consejos.

No me opuse y tomé una de las pastillas. ¿Qué importaba? Pasados unos minutos todo era _color de rosa_. Mis preocupaciones y problemas quedaron en el olvido y me sentí..._en paz_.

* * *

Unas horas después, a eso de las siete treinta , los efectos ya habían pasado y me sentía mucho mejor. Tomás estuvo a mi lado en un instante para preguntar que tal me sentía...ya saben eso de la primera vez en probar algo _distinto_. Me reí al percibir la ansiedad en su voz y el modo en que me silenció fue...excitante. Sus labios acallaron mis carcajadas de un modo eficaz...y violento. Sus besos nunca llevaban rastro de cariño o amor...solo deseo.

Se movían insistentes contra los míos, pidiendo un acceso que les fue concedido. Nuestras lenguas bailaban a un ritmo sensual. Me aferraba desesperadamente a su cuello mientras el aire se agotaba lentamente. Su cuerpo estaba entre mis piernas –yo seguía sentada sobre el mostrador- y me aferraba por la cintura.

Apenas nos separamos miré a los chicos...solo para encontrarlos en sus momentos de _entrega pasional_, igual que los míos con Tomás. Sus labios buscaron los míos de nuevo y no me resistí, mordía mis labios con la lujuria brillando en sus ojos verdes y una chispa de excitación brillaba en mis lagunas color chocolate. El ambiente estaba demasiado..._caliente _para todos...el fin de semana sería de total _deleite _para todos. Tal parecía que mis constantes _escenitas_ con mi _novio_, despertaban los instintos en el resto del grupo.

Y así estábamos los seis, disfrutando de nuestra pareja...cuando la puerta se abrió, comenzando a sonar las campanitas que anunciaban la llegada de algún cliente. Nos separamos de mala gana y nos mostramos despreocupados...más los chicos, pues nosotras revisábamos en los vidrios de las vitrinas nuestro maquillaje.

No había notado _quien o quienes_ acababan de ingresar al local, pero como la única _matada_ del lugar, me dirigí a donde sabia que se encontraban dos _personas_, se hallaban de espaldas a mí y no les presté mucha atención...pero con mi tono más _educado _les pregunte:

-¿Puedo ayudarlos en algo?- Si, esa estúpida pregunta que se hace en cualquier negocio.

Ambos se giraron al escucharme hablar y me sorprendí. Ante mi se encontraban una chica bajita de piel pálida y cabello negro intenso; al lado de esta, un chico rubio, también de piel pálida; ambos me miraban sorprendidos y confusos con sus ojos dorados. Alice Cullen y Jasper Hale me estudiaban atentamente y el silencio reinaba a nuestro alrededor.

Genial. Cuatro Cullen y en el mismo día. _Mi gozo en un pozo._

Retrocedí la distancia que había avanzado hacia ellos y quedando a la vista de mis _amigos_ me permití pensar en la ironía que era mi vida. Porque sabia que contarle a Esme mi lugar de trabajo, jamás, y repito JAMAS hubiera sido una buena idea.

-¡Bella!-los gritos de Alice alertaron a mis _compañeros _de que los conocía de otro lado. Reían ante la _emotiva _escena y el desconcierto de mi rostro. Jasper mandaba ondas para mantenernos tranquilos a todos. La _enana _me abrazaba con fuerzas mientras yo permanecía inmóvil. Este iba a ser uno de esos días...en que las cosas no salen bien...

Cuando Alice me liberó de la jaula que había creado alrededor de mi cuerpo, Jasper se acercó a mí sonriendo e hizo algo que nunca creí posible: me abrazó con el mismo anhelo que su _hermana-novia-esposa_. Si ante el abrazo de Alice estaba helada...ante Jasper era una escultura de mármol. Ahora si creía que las _drogas_ me afectaban...

-Te hemos extrañado mucho, Bella.-la calmada voz de Jasper me dejó con la mente en blanco.

-No sabes cuanta falta nos has hecho, tonta- rió Alice con su cantarina voz.

-Isabella, ¿los conoces?-preguntó Antonio, quien se encontraba de pie ante el mostrador junto con Jonathan y Tomás; sus posiciones eran –en apariencia- naturales, pero estaban dispuestos a _defenderme _si era necesario. Bibiana y Carolina estaban de pie ante ellos con esos aires de superioridad y grandeza que tanto me encantaban.

-Son viejos compañeros de instituto- respondí entre risas por sus acciones. Les dedicaron a mis _viejos conocidos _una mirada de advertencia y volvieron a lo que hacían: ser ellos mismos.

-¿Isabella? Tu odias que te llamen así- me cuestionó Alice, mientras observaba a los chicos con detenimiento y en sus ojos brillaba la misma chispa de reconocimiento que en los de Carlisle. Ahora estaba claro, Alice los había visto antes.

-Ya no lo odio, Alice. Pero hay otras _cosas _que si me molestan- dije rodando los ojos, esperando que la _pequeña _comprendiera el significado de esa frase.

Jasper me miró seriamente, en sus ojos se notaba el reproche por mi comentario; aun así, no le presté demasiado tiempo a esa idea y volví a subirme sobre el mostrador. Ahora volvía a ser el centro de atención y los Cullen me miraban a una distancia prudente.

-¿Cuándo vendrás a casa a _cenar_, Bella?- la voz de Alice volvía a ser alegre.

-Por si no lo sabias, y sé que lo sabes...Charlie está en el hospital- ahora si me estaba enojando,_ ¿cómo se atrevía a invitarme a su casa?_, debería estar loca para aceptar...de modo que mi respuesta estuvo cargada de reproche.

-Podrías ir después del...- _funeral_, completé en mi mente. Yo tenia razón, Charlie iba a morir y ellos estaban aquí para _consolar _a la _débil y frágil humana_ que una vez casi formó parte de _su familia_.

-Eso explica por qué están aquí-mi voz estaba cargada de recelo y odio –yo tenia razón, ustedes vinieron por algo que tu _presentiste_, ¿me equivoco, Alice?-Jasper intentaba calmarme utilizando su _don,_ pero de ese modo no iba a conseguir nada.

-Bella, nosotros solo...-la voz de Alice se quebraba con cada palabra que pronunciaba hasta que enmudeció.

-Basta. No quiero escuchar más.- me estaba cerrando de nuevo...me dolía demasiado pensar que una vez más había acertado en mis sospechas.

Ambos me dedicaron una mirada triste antes de abandonar el local. Estaba furiosa y dolida a la vez. Ellos estaban aquí para impedir alguna idiotez de mi parte. Y ahora tenia claro que tipo de _idiotez _era esa...cuando Charlie muriera...yo lo acompañaría...

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

**Hola! Gracias x sus reviews...me dan animos para continuar. **

**Se que muchos se quedaron O.O al leer que estaba pasando con nuestra "inocente" Bella...pero -no se si ya dije esto, no lo recuerdo- quiero plantear en esta historia como el modelo de "vida perfecta" de la protagonista se ve transformado a un "infierno terrenal" por varias decisiones erroneas que son tomadas...en este caso por Edward y la mismisima Isabella.**

**No se preocupen...quizas todo se resuelva al final...xD**

**Dejenme decirles que ya estoy trabajando en la continuacion de Atraccion... y si no la leen esta semana, prometo: que pueden matarme...¬¬ aunque se quedaran se quedaran sin la conti de ninguno xP **

**Un beso a todas las vampiresas de I love Edward Cullen Group! Niñas, las adoro!**

**Si hay alguien que quiera unirse al grupo...dese una vuelta por el profile de Rizy...nuestra lider te adoro niña!**

**Besithoss para las personas que siguen este fic y muchos mas a las que dejan review n.n**


	9. Impacto

**Un Nuevo Comienzo**

**Capitulo 8. Impacto.**

**Alice POV**

Después de haber abandonado la tienda donde trabaja Bella, nos dirigimos a casa. Jasper se ofreció a conducir al notar mi estado deplorable. En mi mente solo estaba la imagen de _Isabella_ y de sus nuevos amigos; era algo extraño, el modo de comportarse de Bella no era normal en ella. Su cambio de imagen era aceptable, pero su modo de ser era...

-Alice, ¿estas bien?- la ansiosa voz de Jasper me sobresaltó ante el repentino silencio, preguntando sobre mi estado emocional, aunque claro, él podía notar como me sentía.

-Creo que si- mi voz sonaba triste. Solo deseaba llegar pronto a casa y discutir esto con la _familia_.

Una vez el coche estuvo en su lugar, entramos a nuestro hogar y convocamos a junta. Carlisle había tenido este día libre en el hospital, así que también estaba presente. El único que faltaba era Edward; después de llamarlo repetidas veces –a susurros, gritos y pensamientos- por fin se dignó a bajar. Su rostro mostraba el fastidio que este _tipo de reuniones _le provocaba.

Mis pensamientos estaban bloqueadas, y al parecer los de mis _padres _y Jasper también. Edward nos miraba con una ceja alzada, notablemente frustrado por nuestras mentes en blanco. Así que sin dudar un segundo más me dispuse a hablar.

-Hoy hemos visto a Bella- el silencio reinó en la sala, nadie dijo nada, así que continué –Fuimos a una tienda en Port Angeles y ella trabaja ahí...se encontraba con aquellos chicos de mi visión.-

-¿Con el grupito Dark?-preguntó Emmett un tanto...divertido.

-Si, anoche cuando fue al hospital ellos llegaron poco después que ella- comentó Carlisle ante la sorpresa de todos nosotros, pues no nos había dicho que Bella y él se encontraron en alguna ocasión.

-Ella ha cambiado. Estaba muy distante y algo...grosera. No nos recibió como esperaba...-la voz de Jasper nos hizo agachar la cabeza.

-Claro, ¿qué esperaban?-Rosalie se notaba realmente molesta -¿Qué cuando regresáramos lo dejara todo por nosotros después de que nos fuimos? Deben estar mal de la cabeza si creen que Bella...-

-Cállate, Rosalie- por primera vez Edward abría la boca para decir algo.

-Edward, por favor- la suave voz de Esme resonó en nuestra cabeza algunos segundos. –Me la topé esta mañana cuando iba de salida; es completamente distinta a la Bella que estaba con nosotros...esta herida y pasa por un momento difícil.- ella tenia razón, Bella solo pasaba por un mal momento y por eso actuaba de ese modo...ahora todo tenia sentido.

-¿Qué hay de Charlie?- Edward nos preguntó a Carlisle y a mí, especialmente.

-No hay avance, su corazón se esta debilitando- mi _padre _dio su respuesta y no pude estar en desacuerdo.

-Las visiones no han cambiado. Charlie tiene hasta mañana en la noche- la pena invadió el ambiente y tuve que aferrarme a mi esposo para no caer...

**Jasper POV**

Todos estaban muy alterados. El ambiente estaba rodeado por tristeza, dolor y furia...la ultima vez que esto se sintió así, estuve a punto de _matar_ a Edward...

Mi padre era el más tranquilo en la habitación; Esme la mas herida; Emmett, como siempre, el confundido; Alice, la triste; Rosalie, la furiosa; Edward, nunca podía definir a Edward; y yo...yo era el que más sufría por culpa del resto.

_¡Como desearía no haber venido a Forks nunca!_

Edward clavó sus ojos negros sobre mí mientras los demás discutían sobre Bella.

_No me mires así...sabes que tengo razón. _El solo negó.

_Si jamás nos viéramos mudado a este pueblo, o si nos hubiéramos marchado antes que Bella llegara, nada de esto estaría pasando. Tu serias el mismo solitario y amargado vampiro "completo" y nosotros no sufriríamos por tu causa...así como Bella seria feliz siendo una humana normal. _Seguía con sus ojos fijos en los míos, yo solo pensaba y no me importaba como se lo tomara.

_Reconócelo, Edward. Tu eres quien nos tiene así. _Mis ojos le indicaron a los demás: Esme estaba abrazada a Carlisle intentando dejar de sollozar; Alice se mantenía quieta en mi pecho sin querer llorar más; Rosalie apretaba con fuerza la camisa de Emmett tragándose sus sollozos...y nosotros solo las consolábamos...

Haznos un favor a todos, y a ti mismo principalmente, y ve a traerla de nuevo. Pídele perdón de rodillas si es necesario, cásense, transfórmala y sean felices...por favor.

Y él volvió a negar. Estuve a punto de levantarme y obligarlo a salir de la casa, pero la mano de Alice me lo impidió.

**Rosalie POV**

Estaba realmente molesta con todo lo que acontecía. Bella siempre ha sido una persona emocionalmente frágil. Primero se entera que somos vampiros y uno de nuestra especie casi la mata; Jasper la ataca; luego desaparecemos porque Edward _cree que es lo mejor para todo el mundo_; luego tiene que viajar a Italia para parar el intento de suicidio de m _hermano; _los Vulturis la amenazan y pasa una experiencia traumática en Volterra; luego lo Victoria...; los neófitos; los Vulturis de nuevo; los licántropos: escoger entre Jacob y Edward; la propuesta de matrimonio y la huida de su mejor amigo...sin contar las cosas de una adolescente normal y todas las locuras que hizo mientras no estábamos la primera vez.

Y ahora que todo estaba listo para que se casara con el _idiota e insensible vampiro _que eligió para condenarse eternamente...él la deja de nuevo. Viene a casa y no encuentra a nadie; destruye todo lo de la boda y viaja a casa de su madre; Renée y su esposo sufren un accidente...y mueres; y ahora lo de Charlie...

¿Quién en su sano juicio podría estar bien después de atravesar por todo esto? Obviamente tenia que cerrarnos las puertas de su casa al primer encuentro...no logro entender cómo los miembros de esta _familia _llegaron a creer que sería todo como antes...

-¿Podrías dejar de enumerar en tu mente, Rosalie? Es realmente molesto-

-¿Por qué no te metes en tus asuntos y me dejas en paz?-

-Rosalie, Edward. Compórtense.-

-Lo siento, Carlisle. Pero Edward no puede prohibirme pensar...-

Todo es por tu culpa, Edward. Desde que conociste a Bella nos haz traído solo problemas. Pero eso no es lo malo...sino que los problemas son causados porque ella no está con nosotros...

-Rosalie...-mi nombre salió acompañado de un gruñido de sus labios.

_Tráela de vuelta, Edward._

**Emmett POV**

_Haz algo, hermanito. Bella nos hace falta a todos, incluso a Rosalie...y es la que menos la quería...solo mira a Esme, a Alice, y vete a ti mismo...solo dile que lo sientes y haz que regrese a nuestro lado, por toda la eternidad, Eddie. _

-No, Emmett.- Edward se negaba rotundamente a nuestros deseos y al suyo propio. Se notaba en su rostro lo que la extrañaba y el dolor que le causaba escucharnos hablar o pensar en Bella. Nos miraba a todos con culpa por el daño que nos causaba al alejarla de nuestras vidas, pero no era capaz de regresar y decirle que ahora si todo sería eterno.

Rosalie sollozaba débilmente, intentando que no notáramos que lo hacía. Esme y Carlisle hablaban entre ellos sobre la nueva Bella que habían visto en el hospital. Jasper y Alice discutían lo acontecido en la tienda. Así que yo podía discutir libremente con mi hermano.

_Contesta si o no, Edward. ¿La amas? _-Si-

_¿Estas dispuesto a transformarla? _-Si-

_¿Aun quieres estar a su lado? _-Si-

_¿Aun crees que estará mejor sin nosotros? _-Si-

_¿Qué ocurrió entonces? _-Jacob- ese nombre escapó de sus labios con el volumen y el odio suficiente para que todos lo escucharan.

-¿Todo esto es por el chucho?- la pregunta salió de mis labios si que pudiera evitarlo, y después todas las miradas se posaron en nosotros dos.

**Esme POV**

Yo conocía más de la historia que el resto de los chicos, pero aun así, me sorprendí cuando Edward estuvo dispuesto a aclarar un poco las cosas. Las miradas de todos cayeron sobre Emmett y Edward, quienes nos miraban con esos rostros de niño pequeño después de ser atrapado.

-¿Qué tiene que ver Jacob con esto, Edward?- el tono autoritario de Carlisle hizo a Edward clavar sus ojos en él.

-Bella tomó la decisión incorrecta. Ella realmente ama a Jacob, por las noches lo llama y durante el día piensa en él, a veces susurra su nombre y llora cuando duerme...ella...-

-Haber si entendí- la voz de Rosalie sonaba irónica –¿La dejaste porque por las noches nombra a su mejor amigo, durante el día lo recuerda y a veces sueña con él?- una risa fría resonó en nuestro silencio- Eres un idiota, Edward. Es lógico que por las noches le llame, después de todo es su mejor amigo ¿no crees?...y ¿cómo sabes que piensa en él? Tu no puedes leer sus pensamientos...y que tal si está soñando en cuando la dejaste, los momentos cuando le habló de ti...si aun busca en él el consuelo que le brindó cuando la dejaste...¿habías pensado en eso?...¡No!...¿sabes por que?...Porque eres un insensible y estúpido que solo piensa en si mismo, cuando ella no te llamó a ti te pusiste celoso, eso hirió tu orgullo...- cada palabra de mi _hija _destilaban rencor y odio.

-Rosalie, por favor. Intenta controlarte un poco- le pedí para suavizar el ambiente y que Jasper se tranquilizara también.

_Te lo dije, Edward. Lo que hiciste fue por celos...no por amor. Solo pensaste en ti, nunca en Bella._

**Carlisle POV**

Estaba shockeado por la excusa de Edward. Era increíble que por algunos murmullos de Bella ahora todo se viera de este modo. La infelicidad de todos se debía al orgullo de mi hijo, solo porque su prometida añoraba a su amigo...

_Estoy decepcionado de ti, Edward._

Mi teléfono comenzó a sonar, era una llamada del hospital. La atendí y al colgar noté el rostro herido de Alice, como era de esperarse, ella ya lo había visto.

-Eran del hospital, hubo una complicación y Charlie no resistió otro infarto...él murió hace unos minutos-


	10. Pesares

**Un Nuevo Comienzo**

**Capítulo 9. Pesares.**

**Edward POV**

Los pensamientos de todos decían lo mismo: _"Trae a Bella de vuelta"_. Parte de mi lo deseaba tanto –o más- al igual que ellos; pero otra, me retenía, dejándome claro que esto era lo mejor para ella. Intentaba bloquear sus mentes y solo escuchar la mía. La imágenes de mi Bella, ahora tan cambiada y distante, solo me hacían sentir peor. ¿Cómo había pasado todo esto en tan poco tiempo?

Aun me resulta incomprensible el giro que ha dado nuestra vida desde que conocimos a Bella...y lo que nos ha provocado alejarnos una vez más. Pero hay algo en ella que me obliga a amarla con locura, lo mismo que me impulsa a alejarme de su lado de una vez por todas y dejarla ser feliz con otra persona...aunque esa persona sea Jacob Black.

Cuando escuché aquella noche salir de sus labios aquel nombre, mi mundo se vino abajo. Bella siempre ha merecido algo mucho mejor, y Jacob Black puede darle todo aquello que mi naturaleza no me permite, aquello que deseo con todo mi ser que tenga...dejaré que lo haga. Yo no puedo darle una vida _humana _a Bella, jamás podrá tener hijos si está conmigo, y alguna vez morirá...pero no estoy dispuesto a condenarla a una _vida _como la nuestra...no es justo para ella...

"_Estoy muy decepcionado de ti, Edward". _Los pensamientos de mi _padre _me golpearon con tanta fuerza que aparte la mirada del suelo velozmente y busqué con desesperación sus ojos. _"Tu orgullo nos ha orillado a esto...solo mira a tu alrededor". _Miré a cada uno de los miembros de mi familia y solo logré sentirme más herido por el daño que les causaba, pero si Bella ahora...si ahora estaba bien...nada importaba ya.

"_Edward, creo que deberías..."_ Escuchaba la mente de Carlisle con atención, pero sus pensamientos cambiaron repentinamente. _"¿Una llamada del hospital? Que extraño...¿Qué paso qué? Esto no es posible...¿cómo?.." _Y a partir de ahí su mente quedó en blanco. Un sollozo ahogado escapó de la garganta de Alice y me giré hacia ella con la frustración brillando en los ojos al notar su mente bloqueada.

Carlisle tomó las llaves del mercedes y antes de irse nos dio la terrible noticia. _"Charlie ha muerto". _En las mentes de todos se repetían las mismas tres palabras, palabras que nos lastimaban a todos, en especial a...Bella. En mi rostro y mirada se veía reflejado el desconcierto ante la noticia, y el dolor causado por la misma.

-Debemos ir con Bella y...-la voz desesperada de Alice rompió el doloroso silencio en el que nos encontrábamos.

-NO- dije furioso bajo la atenta mirada de mis _hermanos_.

-Bella ya tomó la decisión...cuando pase el funeral ella...ella..."_va a suicidarse, Edward"._- dejó la frase inconclusa y la terminó en su mente solo para mí. El dolor en mi pecho se hizo más notable en mis facciones. ¿Por qué Bella haría eso? No deseaba que ella muriera...quería, anhelaba y esperaba que esa visión fuera un error –como en otras veces- y ella no intentara una tontería así.

"_Iré a ordenar algunos arreglos para el funeral". _Los pensamientos de Esme dejaban ver el dolor que todo esto le causaba, sus ojos no brillaban y esa sonrisa ya no adornaba sus labios nunca. Estaba _matando _a mi familia por un capricho...

-Hablaré con Bella durante el funeral...no la dejaré sola...no de nuevo- todos se giraron asombrados para ver si en verdad había sido yo el que habló. En sus ojos brillaba esa pequeña alegría que podían sentir en un mal momento como este. Esme me miró cariñosamente mientras hablaba por teléfono.

-Ahora si estas dispuesto a transformarla, ¿eh?- la palabras mordaces de Rosalie nos obligaron a mirarla. –Claro, ahora que no tiene a nadie en el mundo...no hay problema...la mordemos y ¡listo!- su tono irónico estaba cargado de odio y furia.

-¿Cuál es el problema, Rose?- la pregunta de Emmett era la que todos pensábamos.

-¿El problema? Ella quería ser una de nosotros hace mucho tiempo, iba a abandonar a su familia para estar a nuestro lado el resto de nuestras _vidas..._pero _alguien _cuyo nombre no diré- sus miradas coléricas iban dirigidas a mi lugar –le negó ese deseo y ahora...como la _pobre niña _está sola en el mundo y no tiene _nada más que perder_...el señor _"solo quiero lo mejor para ella"_ decide morderla. No le veo el problema...¿y ustedes?- sus palabras resonaron en la sala una vez abandonó el lugar.

-No entiendo de que va todo eso...-comenzó Emmett, pero fue cortado por Alice.

-Ella tiene razón en algo. Edward no quería apartarla de su _vida humana _por lo que jamás la transformó y como ahora no tiene a nadie por quien vivir...él está dispuesto a permanecer a su lado. ¿Cómo creen que se sentirá Bella? Si la transformamos ahora no nos volverá a ver igual, va a creer que lo hacemos por lastima...por lo que alguna vez significó en nuestra vida...no por amor, deseo o cariño, como antes...-

-Alice dice la verdad. Cuando la vimos en la tienda, antes de marcharnos, Alice dijo algo que no debió haber ni siquiera pensado...no lo dijo directamente, pero Bella comprendió al instante y..-

-¿De que hablas, Jasper?- Estaba frustrado...¿por qué demonios bloqueaban sus mentes? De pronto la mente de Jasper se abrió ante el recuerdo, dejándome ver la escena y escuchar con claridad cada palabra...

**O o º o O Mente Jasper O o º o O**

_-Te hemos extrañado mucho, Bella.- _la voz de Jasper sonaba cálida y amable.

_-No sabes cuanta falta nos has hecho, tonta- _Alice, siempre tan alegre y despreocupada..

_-Isabella, ¿los conoces?- _ese era un chico, junto con él había otros dos muchachos y dos muchachas que ya había visto en una de las visiones de mi hermana.

_-Son viejos compañeros de instituto-_vaya respuesta..ni siquiera los llamó amigos.

_-¿Isabella? Tu odias que te llamen así-. _Es verdad, ella odia su nombre.

_-Ya no lo odio, Alice. Pero hay otras cosas que si me molestan- _entendí el doble sentido de eso...

_-¿Cuándo vendrás a casa a cenar, Bella?- _¿Alice se atrevió a invitarla después de todo lo que hicimos?

_-Por si no lo sabias, y sé que lo sabes...Charlie está en el hospital- _por su tono de voz y la mirada que le dedicó a ambos supe que estaba furiosa.

_-Podrías ir después del...-_oh no, Alice.

_-Eso explica por qué están aquí-_ahora había rencor_ –yo tenia razón, ustedes vinieron por algo que tu presentiste, ¿me equivoco, Alice?- _demasiado Bella..

_-Bella, nosotros solo...- _Alice estaba dolida y si pudiera haber llorado, lo habría hecho.

_-Basta. No quiero escuchar más.- _sus ojos mostraron una mirada resentida y fría que nunca antes habíamos visto.

**O o º o O Fin de los recuerdos de Jasper O o º o O**

-Gracias, Jasper...yo...-esa ya no era mi Bella, ahora era fría, distante y rencorosa...¿dónde había quedado la niña dulce, inocente y cariñosa que alguna vez estuvo a nuestro lado? Su alma ya no era la misma...como si ahora ella fuera el monstruo desalmado que tanto anhelaba ser...y sus palabras me golpearon con fuerza al recordar la vez que la deje...por primera vez...

—_¡No! ¿Esto tiene que ver con mi alma, no? —gritó, furiosa.—. Carlisle me habló de eso y a mí no me importa, Edward. ¡No me importa! Puedes llevarte mi alma, porque no la quiero sin ti, ¡ya es tuya!_

-De algún modo todo saldrá bien, _hijo. _No te preocupes.- las palabras de Esme resonaron en mi cabeza varias veces antes de asentir. Ahora debíamos subir y prepararnos para el funeral...

**Bella POV**

Estaba tranquilamente en el trabajo –sentada en las escaleras- cuando aquella primera despedida vino a mi mente...

**-º-º-º- Flash Back -º-º-º-**

—_Me gustaría pedirte un favor, a pesar de todo, si no es demasiado —dijo._

_Me pregunté qué vería en mi rostro para que el suyo se descompusiera al mirarme, pero logró controlar las facciones y recuperar la máscara de serenidad antes de que yo fuera capaz de descubrirlo._

—_Lo que quieras —prometí, con la voz ligeramente más fuerte._

_Sus ojos helados se derritieron mientras le miraba y el oro se convirtió una vez más en líquido fundido que se derramaba en los míos y me quemaba con una intensidad sobrecogedora._

—_No hagas nada desesperado o estúpido —me ordenó, ahora sin mostrarse distante—. ¿Entiendes lo que te digo?_

_Asentí sin fuerzas._

_Sus ojos se enfriaron y volvió a mostrarse distante._

—_Me refiero a Charlie, por supuesto, te necesita y has de cuidarte por él._

_Asentí de nuevo._

—_Lo haré —murmuré._

_Él pareció relajarse, pero sólo un poco._

—_Te haré una promesa a cambio —dijo—. Te garantizo que no volverás a verme. No regresaré ni volveré a hacerte pasar por todo esto. Podrás retomar tu vida sin que yo interfiera para nada. Será como si nunca hubiese existido._

_Las rodillas debieron de empezar a temblarme en ese momento porque de repente los árboles comenzaron a bambolearse. Oí el golpeteo de mi sangre más rápido de lo habitual detrás de las orejas. Su voz sonaba cada vez más lejana._

_Sonrió con amabilidad._

—_No te preocupes. Eres humana y tu memoria es un auténtico colador. A vosotros, el tiempo os cura todas las heridas._

**-º-º-º- Fin del Flash Back -º-º-º-**

No sabes cuan equivocado estabas Edward. Mi mente siempre ha funcionado distinto al resto del mundo, ¿cómo llegaste a pensar que alguna vez me olvidaría de todo tan fácilmente. Tus palabras jamás han tenido sentido. Dime, ¿cuántas promesas has roto desde que te conozco? Muchas, Edward. Al marcharte la primera vez prometiste no volver nunca, pero lo hiciste. Prometiste no volverme a hacer pasar por lo mismo, y te fuiste de nuevo. Prometiste amarme y casarte conmigo, y de repente, nada era cierto.

Prometí en aquella ocasión no olvidarte, y no lo hice. Y juré no hacer nada estúpido por el bienestar de mi padre, pero ahora, Charlie ya no está...así que ese juramento no tiene ningún valor y yo...puedo hacer la primera estupidez que me pase por la mente...

-¿Isabella?-la voz de Bibiana me trajo a la realidad duramente- Te llaman por teléfono- su tono sonaba un poco lastimado, aunque no desearan demostrar lo que sentían, muchas veces frente a mí se mostraban como cualquier otro _ser humano_.

-¿Diga? Hola, Billy. ¿cómo está...? ¿Qué?-

Lo siguiente que escuché fue la línea al ser cortada la llamada, las palabras..._"Charlie ha fallecido" _se repetían constantemente en mi mente. Una solitaria lagrima rodó por mi mejilla una vez colgué y la oscuridad me rodeó, las voces de los chicos se escucharon lejanas...y luego nada. Me hundía en un poso sin fondo...pero no deseaba salir de él...nunca más.


	11. Esperanza

**Un Nuevo Comienzo**

**Capítulo 10. Esperanza.**

**Bella POV**

Me encontraba vagando por algún lugar, pero todo lo que podía ver era oscuridad. Mis pasos producían un eco espeluznante, cada uno de ellos me adentraba aun más en la negrura de ese sitio. Intentaba hablar, pero no salían palabras de mis labios, los gritos se habían quedado ahogados en mi garganta, estaba completamente sola. Seguí recorriendo el camino hacia ninguna parte en especial, y a lo lejos, vi brillar una pequeña luz, y por primera vez en mi vida creí en lo de _"sigue el túnel hasta la luz, esa es la entrada al paraíso"_;si, algo estúpido incluso para un alma , si es que soy eso.

Una sonrisa de victoria se formó en mis labios al casi tocar la famosa _luz_. Atravesé la oscuridad con los ojos cerrados, queriendo al abrirlos encontrar una grata sorpresa. Casi podía ver a mi madre y a mi padre ahí, sonrientes ante mí, esperándome.

Una vez sentí que era el momento abrí los ojos y lo que vi si me sorprendió, pero no era lo que esperaba...

**Carlisle POV**

Llegué al hospital a prisa, aun no era capaz de asimilar la información del modo preciso. Alice había anunciado la muerte de Charlie con error, o quizás solo...

Entré a la habitación donde se encontraba el padre de Bella. Su rostro estaba sereno, sin signos de dolor, tenía unas leves ojeras causadas por las noches con fiebre e insomnio, su piel estaba un poco fría, pero algo no era normal en él...

Revisé su corazón una vez más, los latidos se habían detenido –como era de esperarse- pero algo no estaba bien. Revisé las notas que el doctor anterior había hecho sobre el paciente, nada importante...todo era irrelevante.

Cubrí el cuerpo de Charlie con una manta y me encaminé a la oficina, dispuesto a pensar un rato que estaba sucediendo en el mundo para hacer sufrir a _nuestra _Bella de ese modo.

A las pocas horas llegó –alrededor de una y media- Bella, en su rostro estaba marcado el dolor, pero no lloraba. Eso era algo extraño siendo una _humana _tan sentimental. Algo no me cuadraba y descubriría pronto lo que era.

**Bella POV**

Abrí los ojos lentamente y quedé cegada por una brillante luz.

-¿Isabella?-una voz me llamaba un tanto preocupada.

-¿Estoy muerta?-era necesario preguntar eso, debemos recordar que soy humana...

-Eso quisieras, tonta-la peculiar risa de Carolina me trajo de nuevo a la realidad. Me levanté de golpe del suelo –que es donde estaba acostada- y me llevé una mano a la frente a causa de un leve mareo. Miré a todos con una expresión de desconcierto y pedí –mejor dicho ordené- que me contaran lo sucedido. Después de mencionar una _extraña _llamada telefónica y un desmayo _sin razón aparente_ quede boquiabierta.

Estaba sorprendida, entonces la noticia era cierta...cerré las manos en puños y pegué un golpe al suelo, estaba molesta con la vida por hacerme esto, pero más con cierto vampiro por romper su promesa...

Al rato de eso, después que les aseguré a los chicos –alrededor de 100 veces- que ya estaba bien, y que aceptara que me pusieran una pequeña dosis de heroína para mantenerme tranquila, partimos al hospital. Carlisle me recibió profesionalmente, me dijo que lo sentía y luego –como fiel amigo y casi familiar- se olvidó de todo papel doctor-paciente -o pariente del paciente en mi caso- y me abrazó con suficiente fuerza. Le devolví el gesto un tanto extrañada bajo la atenta mirada de mis compañeros.

-Gracias por todo, Carlisle- las palabras sonaron sinceras, esto de la actuación se me daba mejor cada momento.

-Lo siento tanto, Bella-su tono paternal solo logró herirme.

-¿Puedo verlo...?-el solo asintió ante mi petición. Entré a la habitación con Charlie y acaricié su mejilla con dulzura. Su piel estaba fría y las ojeras que lucía desde hace algunos días se estaban acentuando, en su rostro no había rastro de dolor alguno y su olor estaba cambiando...todo iba como lo acordado, al menos a mi parecer...

**Esme POV**

Bella había arreglado todos los papeles para el funeral, Carlisle ya había vuelto del hospital para arreglarse y que así pudiéramos partir. Los arreglos ya habían sido ordenados y todos estábamos preparados para consolar a _nuestra pequeña niña_.

-Vamos chicos, es hora de irnos- apenas terminé la frase cuando ya todos estaban frente a mí. Todos íbamos de negro y en nuestras manos llevábamos una rosa roja, como señal de cariño y despedida a Charlie.

Llevábamos el mercedes de Carlisle y el volvo de Edward; Rosalie y Emmett iban con nosotros, mientras que Alice y Jasper en el coche plateado. Rosalie miraba la rosa entre sus manos con un sufrimiento infinito, era notable en sus facciones lo mucho que le molestaba que todo esto le estuviera pasando a Bella...pero a la vez, estaba furiosa con Edward por todo lo ocurrido. Rose era una criatura muy extraña. Emmett miraba distraídamente por la ventana, como si el verde paisaje tan conocido de Forks fuera lo más maravilloso que hubiera visto en su existencia.

Carlisle conducía en silencio mientras meditaba algún asunto importante que –obviamente- no iba a conversar con nosotros en este momento.

Una vez llegamos a la funeraria pudimos ver a Bella de pie ante el cajón, acariciando el rostro de su padre con una dulzura infinita mientras pequeñas lagrimas caían por sus pálidas mejillas. Nadie más había llegado, pues según lo acordado, el cuerpo sería puesto dentro de dos horas más. Nosotros estábamos ahí gracias a Alice.

-Bella, cielo..-ella se giró de inmediato hacia nosotros y en su rostro se notó claramente la sorpresa ante nuestra inesperada llegada. Nos dedicó una sonrisa triste y volvió la vista a su padre, mientras susurraba palabras que ni con nuestro desarrollado sentido fuimos capaces de escuchar.

**Edward POV**

Estaba frente a mi Bella de nuevo, cuando nos miró en sus ojos solo había pena, pero había a la vez un sentimiento que no supe descifrar. Su corazón latía pausadamente, como si su sistema no estuviera funcionando normalmente...era como si le hubieran dado un sedante antes y los efectos apenas estuvieran pasando. Sus dedos recorrían con suavidad el rostro de su padre mientras hablaba a una velocidad y un volumen inaudible incluso para nosotros.

"_Está un poco triste, y a la vez sorprendida por nuestra llegada, pero hay algo más...es como una pequeña esperanza...no entiendo bien, pero ella conserva la esperanza de algo". _El pensamiento de Jasper me ayudó a descubrir el otro sentimiento en sus ojos, ella mantenía una leve esperanza...el problema era ¿de que?

-¿Isabella?-escuché la voz de una chica llamar a mi Bella. La observé con atención mientras pasaba a nuestro lado sin siquiera mirarnos, era igual de alta que Bella; su tez era pálida y bajo sus ojos color verde se notaban unas leves ojeras amoratadas; su cabello era de un negro intenso y corto; su figura era similar a la de Bella; al verlas a ambas juntas comprendí el cambio de _Isabella_. Su nombre era Bibiana.

Detrás de esa chica entró otra, igual a la primera, la diferencia es que sus ojos eran azules. Su nombre Carolina. Al poco rato entraron tres chicos, a simple vista eran igual de musculosos que Jasper y mantenían la estatura de éste; su tez igual de pálida que las chicas y las mismas ojeras. Uno de ellos tenia los ojos verdes, su nombre era Tomás; el otro los tenia azules; su nombre Antonio; y el ultimo, los tenia chocolate –como los de Bella- su nombre Jonathan.

Se acercaron a Bella y se sostuvieron la mirada un rato, ninguno de ellos pensaba. Algo extraño.

"_Parecen vampiros a simple vista"._ El pensamiento de Emmett me tomó desprevenido. _"Pero no los son, escucho el latir de sus corazones...aunque es algo irregular..igual que el de Bella. Algo anda mal con ellos". _Emmett tenia razón en eso, algo no era normal en ninguno de ellos ni en Bella.

Bella comenzó a actuar diferente, su cuerpo se tensó de repente y dirigió una mirada fugaz al chico de ojos verdes. Sus ojos miraban nerviosamente en todas direcciones y su pulso se aceleró, estaba al borde de un colapso nervioso, causado por las noches en vela, su agotador trabajo, las tareas de la casa y lo del funeral.

"_No se ve muy bien, creo que necesita un poco más". _El pensamiento de la chica de ojos verdes me llegó de repente, así que centré mi mirada en ella. Abrió su morral para comprobar si traía algo, luego miro a Bella –quien la miraba suplicante- y después asintió, la tomó por la muñeca y la llevó hasta el baño, detrás de ellas iba la otra muchacha.

"_Iré a ver que ocurre"_ . Asentí y luego Alice salió tras ellas. Algo raro había en su conducta. Todos ya nos encontrábamos sentados en las bancas cuando las chicas regresaron.

**Bella POV**

La llegada de los Cullen –aunque era de esperarse- me sorprendió. En sus rostros se mostraba el dolor que la _partida _de mi padre les causaba, pero aun así sus miradas solo eran de lástima. Me observaban atentamente e intentaban escuchar lo que hablaba con Charlie.

Repetía una y otra vez: _"Todo va a salir bien, papá." "Pronto todo este circo terminará". "Yo voy a estar contigo pronto". _Una pequeña sonrisa comenzó a formarse en mi subconsciente una vez escuché los llamados de mis _amigos_. Nos dedicamos una mirada al estar frente a frente. Y por el rostro frustrado de Edward, supe que ninguno de ellos pensaba en lo que querían transmitir.

Los efectos de la droga comenzaron a pasar, mi pulso se aceleró de golpe y sentí que iba a desmayarme de nuevo. La vista se me estaba nublando y los sentidos perdiéndose, mi corazón latía con fuerza en mi cabeza. Miré a los chicos, suplicándoles con la mirada algo de ayuda. Bibiana revisó su morral y asintió al ver que traía lo necesario para un rápido piquete. Me tomó por la muñeca, y al lado de Carolina, salimos de ahí, rumbo al baño. Pero estaba segura que Alice nos iba a seguir.

Apenas llegamos a los sanitarios de damas, nos encerramos las tres en un cubículo. Carolina tomó la aguja y el pequeño frasquito para inyectarme, pero mis ojos temblaban y veían todo alrededor, mi sistema nervioso estaba fuera de control y si no hacían esto deprisa iba a colapsar. No estaba segura de que el plan si hubiera sido efectuado, o si algo iba a fallar; de ser así, mi muerte estaba asegurada.

Sentí la aguja comenzar a traspasar la piel, pero mis músculos se tensaron y le impidieron continuar su camino. Carolina intentó introducirla de un tiro, pero mi cuerpo la rechazó y comencé a sangrar un poco, el olor me quemaba la nariz y un pequeño grito se quedó ahogado en mi garganta cuando Bibiana me tapó la boca con sus manos. Carolina lo intentó una vez más, y una lágrima rodó por mi mejilla al sentir el fuerte pinchazo, pero después llegó la sensación de la droga y me quedé tranquila. Al cabo de unos minutos todo iba a estar bien.

**Alice POV**

Entré al baño y no vi a ninguna de las chicas, busque en cada uno de los cubículos y en uno de ellos estaban las tres metidas. Las dos _amigas _de Bella parecían un poco inquietas, mientras que ella estaba sentada y no hablaban. El silencio solo fue interrumpido por un pequeño sollozo, que más bien me pareció un grito ahogado. Tras unos segundos todo quedó en silencio, y el acelerado palpitar de Bella volvió a ser débil, como cuando llegamos.

Unos minutos después salieron las tres juntas, se veían relajadas y el rostro de Bella estaba mas calmado. Sus corazones palpitaban irregularmente y sus ojos estaban un poco idos. Algo _extraño _pasaba, y estaba por descubrirlo.

Ellas regresaron a la capilla sin verme. Apenas la puerta se cerró entré a donde minutos antes estuvieron juntas y vi en el bote de la basura una aguja. La tomé con cuidado y la guardé en mi bolso para enseñársela a Carlisle al llegar a casa.

Después de eso, salí de ahí rumbo a la capilla, donde mi familia me esperaba.


	12. ¿Despedida?

**Un Nuevo Comienzo**

**Capítulo 11. ¿Despedida?**

**Bella POV**

Me encontraba tomando un poco de aire fresco. Los chicos no se habían apartado de mi lado en toda la noche, ahora eran alrededor de las tres de la mañana. Constantemente salíamos a _tomar algo _o _al baño_, cosa que parecía alertar a los Cullen de que algo andaba mal. Las pequeñas dosis que me inyectaban me ayudaban a mantenerme en pie y comportarme debidamente.

Alice había intentado hablar conmigo en algunas ocasiones, pero siempre era cortada por alguno de mi _nuevo grupo_, quienes ya estaban enterados de mi _relación _con Edward, o la que tuve alguna vez. Jasper mandaba ondas de tranquilidad y consuelo en la funeraria, aliviando un poco el dolor de todos los presentes. Carlisle acariciaba la mano de Esme –quien mantenía la cabeza sobre el pecho de su esposo- dándose consuelo mutuo. Emmett estaba quieto, algo anormal en él. Y Rosalie, bueno ella se veía...extraña; parecía molesta y a la vez herida...

-¿Bella?-una suave voz que no escuchaba llamarme desde mucho tiempo atrás, pronunció mi nombre dulcemente. Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda al reconocerlo, pero la furia se apoderó de mi y me giré bruscamente, quedando frente a frente con él.

-¿Qué haces tu, aquí?- la pregunta salió mordaz de mis labios.

-Solo vengo a acompañarte, Bella. Siento mucho lo de Charlie, y pensé que podría apoyarte.- sus palabras sonaron un tanto extrañas al salir, como si me tomara por tonta.

-¿Dónde estabas cuando te necesitaba realmente Jake? Hubo días en los que anhelé tu llamada o tu visita, en los que realmente te quería a mi lado...¿por qué ahora regresas?-

-Porque la manada me dijo que...-

-Te dijo que ya no estaba con los Cullen, ¿verdad?- su mirada se endureció y sus manos comenzaron a temblar, definitivamente acababa de acertar. –Haz vuelto porque ellos ya no están conmigo, y así tu podrías ocupar el lugar de Edward.-

Apartó la mirada furioso y sin decir nada se dio la vuelta y entró a la capilla, donde estaba el resto de la manada y Billy Black. Suspiré cansadamente y volví a mirar la oscuridad de la noche.

-¿Bella?- otra voz, pero esta musical pronunció mi nombre suavemente. Me giré lentamente al saber de quien se trataba, pero al ver la figura frente a mí, me sentí insignificante.

**Rosalie POV**

Bella había estado actuando muy extraño desde que llegamos hasta esta hora. Se ponía inquieta de repente y salía con su _grupito,_ para luego volver completamente _normal. _Salí para reunirme con ella, al mismo tiempo que el chucho ese pasaba a mi lado.

-¿Bella?- la llamé suavemente, ella se giró despacio y clavó sus ojos en los míos.

-Hola, Rosalie.- me saludó.

-¿Estas bien?-bueno, era una buena forma de iniciar.

-Si, lo estoy-

-¿Bella, cuando nos fuimos tu...?-

-Se a donde quieres llegar. Lamento haber entrado a su casa, pero esa noche tuve un mal presentimiento.-

-¿Un mal presentimiento?-

-Tuve una pesadilla. Edward me dejaba de nuevo, pero esta vez estaba Jacob en él...era la misma escena de la primera vez, pero Jake me sostuvo antes de que cayera al suelo. Lloré mucho en su pecho mientras me abrazaba, y desperté con los ojos humedecidos y completamente sola.-

-Entonces fuiste a casa y viste que nos habíamos ido.-

-Luego me fui a vivir con mamá, pero hubo un accidente y ella murió. Regresé con Charlie y ahora esto...Creo que sigo siendo un imán para los problemas...- una pequeña sonrisita se formó en sus labios.

-¿Bella, que te estas haciendo?- todo rastro de buen humor desapareció de inmediato ante mi pregunta y me dedicó una mirada cargada de odio.

-No me estoy haciendo nada. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? Quizás a su _majestad_ no le parezca apropiado mi nuevo cambio, o talvez solo esta inquieta por todo el odio que sintió por mi persona antes, y ahora que ve la situación que atravieso quiere comportarse como la _"señorita simpatía" _y consolar a la estúpida _humana_.- soltó un suspiro exasperado y se giró dándome la espalda, comenzando a caminar a la entrada. Pero la tomé del brazo y tire de ella, quedando nuestros cuerpos muy juntos, deslicé la manga de su blusa hacia arriba y le mostré las pequeñas heridas en él.

-¿Qué es esto, Bella?- eran pequeños piquetes, parecían picadas de mosquito...o inyecciones. Entonces recordé la aguja que nos había mencionado Alice una de las veces que Bella salió con sus _amigos_.

-No es nada.-apartó el brazo con brusquedad, se acomodó la blusa y volvió al interior sin girase a verme.

**Bella POV**

La estúpida de Rosalie acababa de descubrir lo de las inyecciones, o ese pensaba. De seguro la muy _perra _de Carolina se dejó la aguja en el baño y Alice dio con ella. Era de esperarse. Carolina tenía esos momentos de idiotez que nos metían en problemas, como cuando el dueño de la tienda encontró un frasquito de heroína –vacío- en el piso y tuvimos que decirle que era insulina. Vaya tipo, nos creyó.

Sentía muchos pares de ojos clavados en mi espalda, pero los que más resentía eran los dorados de aquella extraña familia de vampiros.

El resto de la noche y la misa pasaron inadvertidos. Esperaba que Charlie despertara en el transcurso de la iglesia al cementerio. Era tiempo suficiente para la transformación, considerando el inicio de esta y la debilidad de mi padre. La ansiedad se apoderaba de mí con cada segundo que pasaba. Mi padre estaba cada vez más pálido y helado, algo bueno si iba a renacer pronto; pero por otro lado, el solo pensamiento de un error, y que esto fuera a causa de su muerte real, me orillaban a la desesperación. ¿Y si él no despertaba? No quería pensar en ello, todo iba a salir como había planeado. Él se convertiría en vampiro, pasaría en Volterra -con los Vulturis- un año, hasta que yo me reuniera con ellos en Italia. El trato era ese.

Entre la multitud, en ese sombrío y lluvioso día, una figura realmente atractiva se acercó a mí. Los pasos de la vampiresa eran lentos –casi humanos- mientras acortaba la distancia que nos separaba. Su mente estaba bloqueada, según como se lo había ordenado su maestro al comunicarle nuestro plan. Heidi me miraba fijamente, sentí los nervios a flor de piel una vez la tuve frente a mí. Se mantuvo en silencio unos momentos, Charlie no había despertado aun, algo andaba mal. Sus ojos la delataron.

Un sollozo se ahogó en mi garganta al comprender lo que pasaba. Solté unas cuantas maldiciones que ni ella fue capaz de escuchar y me aferré a sus brazos con desesperación. Lloraba abiertamente, como jamás pensé volver a hacerlo. El cajón descendía ante mis ojos y mi corazón se fragmentaba en trozos aun más pequeños.

-Lo siento, Bella.-su voz rompió el silencio por primera vez en minutos. –Su corazón se detuvo al instante de la mordida, no resistió el dolor de la transformación. El segundo infarto fue a causa de la ponzoña.- su explicación era lógica. Yo había causado la muerte de mi padre sin darme cuenta. Me dejé caer al suelo de rodillas, el dolor en el pecho no me dejaba respirar, ella se inclinó a mi lado y me abrazó.

No se cuanto tiempo pasó, quizás minutos u horas, no tengo idea. La lágrimas no cesaban, el dolor no disminuía, pero mi corazón seguía latiendo, y eso era lo que más me molestaba. Poco a poco la gente se fue yendo. Solo quedaba yo, frente a la tumba de Charlie. _"El mejor amigo, excelente padre, respetado oficial. Forks te recordará por siempre"._ En mis manos llevaba una rosa roja, mis dedos jugaban con ella, sin darle importancia a las espinas.

Sabía que los Cullen seguían ahí, a unos metros de distancia, observándome. La lluvia me empapaba por completo, pero no tenia frío. Dicen que _cuando un ángel muere, el cielo llora._ Esta era a despedida al hombre que me cuidó los últimos años, el hombre que me dio todo su amor y protección, el mismo que ahora estaba observándome desde las alturas. El y mi madre iban a quererme por siempre. Ellos eran mi mundo, y ahora ya no estaban. Solo faltaba mi despedida al mundo de los vivos para ser feliz. Pronto estaría con ellos.

**Alice POV**

Todo estaba tranquilo. Bella se mantuvo serena durante la misa y al inicio del funeral. Una figura muy conocida pasó a nuestro lado, jamás lo habría creído de no haberlo visto con mis propios ojos. Una de los Vulturis estaba ahí, Heidi caminaba tranquilamente entre la gente para acercarse a Bella. Un gruñido escapó de los labios de Edward al percatarse de su presencia en el funeral, el resto de la familia contempló horrorizada su cercanía a nuestra Bella.

_¿Qué hace ella, aquí? _Edward me miró furioso y luego dijo no saber lo que pasaba, Heidi mantenía su mente bloqueada. Vimos sus labios moverse a una velocidad asombrosa, algo que claramente no sería entendible para un humano normal, pero Bella nunca fue un humano normal, por lo que entendió cada palabra. Comenzó a llorar con fuerza mientras se abrazaba al cuerpo de aquella vampiresa. Algo andaba mal aquí.

Vi a Bella caer al suelo y a Heidi inclinarse a su lado, por un momento pensé que iba a morderla o a matarla una vez todos se fueron, pero no lo hizo. Estuvo a su lado durante horas, consolándola, abrazándola y acariciándola como yo lo hubiera hecho. Rato después besó la mejilla de la humana y echó a correr, perdiéndose entre los árboles. Bella no se movió de la tumba de su padre por minutos, hasta que secándose las lágrimas, se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar en nuestra dirección.

-Bella...-la radié con mis brazos y ella pareció no negarse a mi contacto. Unos segundos después sentí su cuerpo más liviano. Su rostro estaba pálido y sus ojos cerrados. Rápidamente Edward la tomó en sus brazos y la subimos al volvo. El camino a casa fue angustioso, Bella hablaba tonterías sin sentido y tenia fiebre, lloraba aun inconsciente, y temblaba de vez en cuando.

Su fututo estaba en blanco.

* * *

_Diganme que va a pasar ahora...Bella perdonara a Edward en algun momento o lograra su suicidio? que prefieren ustedes? Creo que lo se...aun asi quiero su opinion n.nU No hay mucho que decir sobre el capitulo, Charlie ha muerto -realmente-, Jake h a vuelto, Heidi hizo aparicion en el funeral, los Cullen en la funeraria -aunque eso ya se habia visto xD-, Rosalie sospecha de Bella O.O, Bella se enoja con Rosalie, los Dark xD ya saben de su ex-prometido, y Bella no tiene futuro...que mas puede salir mal? xD Se los dire pronto xD_


	13. Reprimenda

**Un Nuevo Comienzo**

**Capítulo 12. Reprimenda.**

**Jasper POV**

Bella estaba inquieta, habíamos decido atenderla en su casa en vez de llevarla a la nuestra. En realidad, Carlisle lo ordenó, pues ella no parecía muy dispuesta a que fuera de otro modo. Aun en su estado de semi-inconsciencia lograba hacerme sentir toda su desesperación y desilusión.

Nombraba incansablemente a Heidi y le rogaba por que mordiera a alguna persona, aunque no lográbamos entender el nombre, Carlisle dijo que se trataba de Charlie. En ese momento comprendimos cual era la razón de su esperanza y por qué aquella vampiresa estaba en el funeral. Pero, ¿por qué no habían matado a Bella, si ella aun era humana? Nuestro regreso estaba lleno de preguntas y dudas sin respuesta ni aclaración, el cambio de actitud de Bella no ayudaba en nada a espantarlas, y las jugadas que estaba realizando nos complicaba las cosas. ¿Qué estaba pasando en realidad?

-Bibiana, por favor...-un murmullo de Bella me obligó a acercarme y ver que decía. –Lo necesito...- ¿Qué necesitaba? ¿Quién era Bibiana? Extendió su brazo hacia mi al mismo tiempo que seguían insistiendo, levanté su manga y noté los piquetes que Rosalie me había comentado. Si dudarlo llamé a Carlisle.

-Aun no baja la fiebre, esta muy débil, creo que no ha comido en días.-decía mi padre mientras tomaba su temperatura. –Creo que se ha estado inyectando algo.- sus ojos brillaron ante el descubrimiento. Bajamos a prisa y nos reunimos toda la familia en la sala para escuchar la noticia.

**Rosalie POV**

Jasper salió de la habitación de Bella anunciando una reunión familiar en la sala de los Swan. Estábamos muy inquietos, en especial Alice que no lograba ver el fututo de la humana. Carlisle había revisado la aguja frente a nosotros y en sus ojos brillaba la preocupación que sentía. Edward se movía inquieto en el sillón, al parecer no podía leer la mente de nuestro padre. -Creo que Bella ha estado inyectándose y...-comenzó él. -¿Crees que Bella se esta drogando?- exploté molesta. –Bella no es ese tipo de humanos que...- -Es lo que esta haciendo, Rose. La aguja lo confirma, sus latidos, su comportamiento, sus amigos y las notables salidas, su descontrol al pasar los efectos. Bella estuvo drogada la mayor parte del funeral, por eso estuvo a punto de un colapso.- me quedé quieta. No entendía de que iba todo esto, Bella no era ese tipo de chicas que...buscan la salida fácil. Unos pasos en la escalera nos alertaron de la llegada de Bella. Nos giramos a mirarla. Ella estaba de pie en el ultimo escalón –de arriba abajo, es decir estaba aun escalón de la planta baja-, su mirada fija en el suelo y apretaba los puños, se veía pálida y débil, pero también podíamos sentir su furia. Sus labios se movían veloces y murmuraba cientos de blasfemias que no pudimos entender del todo incluso con nuestros desarrollados sentidos. Pero alcancé a distinguir una maldición y una amenaza hacia alguna de sus amigas. -Bella...-rompí el incómodo silencio que se había formado en la sala. -Al diablo la cortesía.-levantó a mirada llena de furia. –Fuera de mi casa.-señaló con un dedo la puerta y estuve a punto de creer que le daría un ataque.

**Bella POV**

Estaba completa y totalmente encolerizada. Los Cullen estaban en MI casa, hablando sobre MI vida y acusándome de DROGADICTA. ¿Quiénes eran ellos para hacer todo eso? _Debes ser cortes, Bella. Sopórtalos un momento, pídeles que te dejen sola y luego piensa en una salida rápida. _-Bella...-la voz de Rosalie. -Al diablo la cortesía. Fuera de mi casa.-

-Bella, debemos hablar.- la voz autoritaria de Carlisle me dejó completamente helada.

-Muy bien, hablemos.- el tono desafiante en mi voz suavizó su expresión seria.

-¿Qué has hecho en nuestra ausencia?- Bam, el quería que le contara lo de las drogas. Vaya que me creen tonta.

-Nada especial, lo normal ya saben: disfrutar cada día al máximo, ir a unos cuantos funerales, trabajar, desear morir, nada nuevo. ¿Qué tal ustedes?- el tono era casual, pero sarcástico. Ellos me miraban con desaprobación y recelo.

-¿Algo más?- preguntó de nuevo el Dr. Cullen.

-Mmm, salir con mis nuevos amigos y con mi novio.- golpe bajo para Edward. En su rostro se mostró el dolor ante mis palabras.

-¿Y que hay de las drogas, Bella?- la voz herida de Esme casi me hace ceder ante ellos.

-¿Drogas?-pregunté inocentemente. –Yo no me drogo, ¿qué les hace pensar eso?- me sentía indignada, definitivamente mi actuación iba en aumento.

-Tu comportamiento durante el funeral lo demuestra, las marcas en tu brazo son la prueba y esta jeringa que Alice encontró en el baño...-Carlisle creía tener todo a su favor, pero ya lo dije, de tonta o tengo nada.

-Lo reconozco: tomé tranquilizantes durante el funeral, pasé mucho tiempo sin dormir y estaba deprimida. Lo de los brazos son mosquitos de Port Angeles, por lo general uso blusas de una sola manga y jeans. Y lo de la jeringa...bien, prometí no decirlo...pero mi amiga Carolina es adicta y Bibiana y yo la ayudamos con la heroína.- fin de la historia, ¿qué tal Cullen?

Las expresiones en sus rostros se suavizaron. Habían creído la historia, ¿ahora, quienes son los tontos? Reprimí la carcajada que quería soltar y la sonrisita que amenazaba delatarme.

-Lo sentimos, Bella.-la voz de Alice me confirmó que ya no dudaban de mi.

-Creo que es suficiente visita de su parte. Vengo de un funeral, no creo que lo olvidaran. Llevo días en vela, y ustedes me acaban de acusar de drogadicta. La puerta está abierta, márchense.- todos desaparecieron a velocidad vampirica.

Subí a mi cuarto y tomé la pijama. Me fui a bañar, me cambie y me metí en la cama dispuesta a dormir. Pero no lo conseguí.

**Edward POV**

Me sentí mas tranquilo cuando Bella dijo que estábamos en un error. Todos lo estábamos. Bella nunca fue buena para mentir, y cuando nos contó todo eso, nunca dudo ni titubeó, era verdad.

_Edward, quédate en su cuarto esta noche. Talvez se ponga mal en la madrugada. _El pensamiento de Carlisle me convenció de regresar a casa de mi dulce y torpe humana.

Entré por su ventana sin hacer ruido alguno. Un suspiro escapó de sus labios, sus ojos estaban cerrados y parecía dormir cómodamente.

Se movía inquieta en la cama, como siempre lo hacia al dormir sola.

Me senté en la mecedora y empecé a tararear su nana bajita, consiguiendo que dejara de moverse y suspirara de nuevo. El deseo de poder conocer sus sueños me invadió de nuevo, y las ganas de acostarme a su lado eran inmensas.

-Edward...-mi nombre salió de sus labios. Cerré los ojos y esperé algo más...pero lo que escuché no era exactamente eso.


	14. Futuro

**Un Nuevo Comienzo**

**Capítulo 13. Futuro. **

**Bella POV**

Apenas los Cullen salieron de casa subí a mi habitación. El silencio y ese molesto vacío en la casa me hacían estremecer. En tan poco tiempo todo rastro de alegría y felicidad se había esfumado. Es increíble como se dan los cambios; cada segundo algo es distinto que el anterior, y de un modo u otro, ese nos afecta. Renée solía decir que cada cambio traía la promesa de un futuro mejor; Charlie creía que los cambios eran una oportunidad para mejorar; yo pensaba que solo eran parte de la naturaleza, algo superficial pre-establecido, ahora creo que solo son sucesos desfavorables que sumergen al mundo en miseria, dolor y desesperación. Por lo menos a mi.

Tomé un baño largo. El agua caliente recorriendo mi cuerpo helado solo representaba el contraste entre ambas temperaturas, ya no era un placer ni una obligación, ya no representaba gozo o calor, no tenia sentido. Solo era parte de la monótona existencia a la que somos condenados desde nuestro nacimiento hasta nuestro último respiro. Me sequé con la toalla y me vestí. Sacudí mi cabeza, salpicando el espejo con las gotas provenientes de mi húmedo cabello.

Una mirada a espejo bastó para darme cuenta lo patético de mi vida. La piel más pálida que al llegar a Forks, as ojeras amoratadas bajo los ojos inexpresivos color chocolate, los labios carentes de color. Estaba muerta en vida de nuevo, solo que esta vez, no había razones para despertar.

Mi mundo ya no era tal. Ahora todo era distinto.

Ya no tenia un hogar; Phoenix había perdido calor y luz tras la muerte de mi madre; Forks, ahora que no estaba Charlie, era aun mas oscuro que antes; la Push ya no era un refugio, era una condena. La muerte de mis padres y la despedida a Jacob acabaron con todas mis razones para continuar. Los Cullen ya no eran parte de mi, ni yo de ellos. Su cercanía solo era por lástima, por lo que una vez fui, estuve a punto de ser, y que en este momento no soy capaz de ser.

Salir del baño y caminar hasta mi cuarto era una tortura, atravesar ese pasillo que mi padre recorría a diario, y bajar las escaleras inconscientemente para desearle buenas noches, fue el peor castigo. Casi podía verlo frente al televisor viendo algún partido, sentado a la mesa leyendo el diario o simplemente deseándome dulces sueños. ¿Cómo era posible todo eso? ¿Por qué mi mente me jugaba esos trucos? ¿Por qué las ilusiones eran tan reales y el dolor tan intenso? ¿Qué sentido tenía todo aquello? Estaba sola, completa y totalmente sola.

Regresé a mi habitación, abrí la ventana para que el aire fresco llenara ese vacío que me atormentaba. La luna iluminaba parte del cuarto, dejando cubierto por las sombras el resto. La mecedora se movía levemente, como siempre. Las cortinas se ondeaban por el viento, las últimas gotas de lluvia caían, todo era sombrío y deprimente.

Me senté sobre la cama, y tomando del cajón un frasco me dispuse a abrirlo, igual que cada noche.

-Pastillas para dormir...vaya fraude.-

Lo arrojé contra la pared, las pastillas se expandieron sobre el suelo de madera, mientras la tapa temblaba un poco. Dormir ya no era una solución a los problemas, era un escape a la realidad. Las pastillas no ayudaban y el insomnio me hacía presa con demasiada frecuencia.

Acostada sobre el colchón, con la cabeza sobre la almohada y las sábanas cubriéndome el rostro, dejé que algunas lágrimas desafiaran mi instinto, vencieran mi resistencia y rompieran mi promesa, pero ¿qué importaba ya?

Un sonido proveniente del exterior me obligó a tranquilizarme, pero no era un sonido cualquiera, era el de alguna persona entrando a mi cuarto por la ventana. No presté mucha atención, intenté conciliar el sueño, me moví entre las colchas y mantuve los ojos cerrados. El sutil movimiento de intrusión me decía que no era Jake, el silencioso andar de la especie y el inconfundible aroma anunciaban a Edward. Y estaba segura de no equivocarme.

La mecedora comenzó a moverse con un balanceo distinto al habitual, y el resonar de mi nana inundó mis sentidos. Él estaba de nuevo conmigo, velando mis "sueños", cuidándome, como no lo hacía desde su marcha. Tan perfecto como solo él podría ser, tan cruel como solo él podía serlo, tan inhumano y peligroso como siempre, tan Edward...

-Edward...-su nombre escapó de mis labios sin pensarlo, era como en los viejos tiempos, solo que esta vez nada era igual. Se silenció un momento y escuché mi nombre brotar de sus fríos labios, esperaba algo más de mí. Sabía que anhelaba oír mis pensamientos en este momento, él creía que soñaba, que estaba dormida, pero no era así. –Vete.- no lo quería en mi vida, ya no había una tercera oportunidad. Ya no.

**Edward POV**

Cuando la palabra "vete" escapó de sus labios abrí los ojos asombrado. Ella me observaba desde la cama con sus ojos color chocolate inexpresivos y abiertos, en sus labios se dibujaba una sonrisa burlona. Mi Bella ya no era mía, acababa de negarme toda oportunidad de recuperarla.

-Bella, lo siento...yo...-intenté hablar con ella, hacerle ver mi error, pero me lo impidió.

-No hay disculpa que pedir, ni perdón que otorgar. Lo hecho, hecho está.-sus palabras me helaron, tan carentes de emoción, de sentimiento o rencor. No había nada en ellas, ni amor ni odio, vacías. Igual que su mirada y mi ser. Se sentó en la cama y me observó, esperando mi salida para cerrar la ventana.

-¿En verdad deseas que me marche?- no sabia que hacer o decir, ella no iba a escucharme. No iba a perdonarme, yo ya no era nada para ella. La vi asentir y desviar la mirada. Eso arruinó toda su actuación, al desviar sus ojos de mi, me reveló lo que le costaba decir que "si" a mi pregunta. No hablaba, eso no era favorecedor para ella.

Me acerqué a la cama y me senté a su lado, su cuerpo se tensó como respuesta. Sus ojos buscaron los míos y noté la furia apoderarse de su ser, en las orbes chocolate brillaba un sentimiento de odio, los puños cerrados con fuerza y los labios sin emitir sonido, me recordaba a mi mismo al luchar contra mis instintos.

La tomé por las muñecas y la atraje hacia mí, intentó soltarse, pero no se lo permití.

-Déjame, Edward.-las palabras brotaban de sus labios de forma veloz, incapaz de contener la furia en cada una de ellas. –El juego terminó, tu ganaste. Ahora sal de mi vida.- no creía en sus palabras. Sonaban reales, pero no lo eran, deseaba que no lo fueran.

Mis labios la silenciaron en un parpadeo. Se congeló en su sitio y luego se relajó, comenzó a corresponderme lentamente. Sus labios seguían siendo tan dulces como siempre, seguía siendo aquella chiquilla proveniente de Phoenix, era la misma chica que cambió mi mundo y me hizo ser feliz. No importaban sus palabras, su actitud o su imagen, su corazón y su alma seguían siendo los mismos, y eso era lo único que importaba.

Liberé sus muñecas y sin dejar de besarla la acosté en la cama. Su resistencia había caído.

**Alice POV**

No podía encontrarme más feliz. Había forzado una de mis visiones para ver el futuro de mi hermano y Bella. Lo que vi me dejó maravillada, él iba a conseguirlo. Estaban juntos, besándose, en el cuarto de ella. No podía determinar el día, pero si que era el primer paso para recuperar la felicidad que todos habíamos perdido por los celos de mi estúpido hermano.

-Oh, chicos. Lo va a conseguir.- mi voz llamó la atención de todos. Sus rostros se mostraron serios al principio, pero luego vi sus facciones cambiar hasta que la alegría brilló en sus rostros. Esme se abrazó a Carlisle mientras sollozaba de felicidad, Rosalie le sonreía a Emmett con ese cariño que había perdido, y yo me abrazaba con tanta fuerza a Jasper que lo sentía presa de asfixia, lo bueno es que era un vampiro.

Estábamos todos encantados, planeando el recibimiento de Bella cuando viniera a casa, intentando ver si la boda seguía en sus futuros, si la transformación sucedería pronto, cualquier indicio de éxito. Pero el futuro estaba en blanco, quizás aun faltara un poco para saberlo.

Una visión me asaltó de golpe. Era...

_Tres chicas caminaban con pasos lentos por un oscuro pasillo. Las dos primeras, Bibiana y Carolina, entraban a una habitación poco iluminada, Bella las seguía de forma insegura. _

_Dentro del salón donde estaban había poca iluminación. En ella había mucha gente, sombras a mi parecer, humo y algunas luces de colores por el techo. La música sonaba en el lugar a un volumen demasiado alto. _

_La barra estaba llena de personas. _

_Bella caminaba torpemente entre la multitud, sus labios se movían pero no era posible escucharla. Sus ojos brillaban extraños, como si estuviera a punto de llorar. _

_Bibiana y Carolina había desaparecido repentinamente y ella estaba sola. _

_Alguien la tomaba bruscamente del brazo y ella pegaba un brinco, en sus facciones brillaba el terror. _

_Luego, ambos caminaban hacia otro cuarto. Una habitación..._

_Ella estaba sentada en la cama, mirando a alguien..._

_Y luego...todo se quedaba en blanco..._

-¿Alice?-la voz de Jasper me trajo de vuelta. ¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Qué iba suceder? –Alice, ¿qué viste?-su pregunta me despertó por completo. Todos me miraban expectantes esperando una respuesta.

-Bella. Algo malo va a ocurrir, yo..-comencé, pero me vi incapaz de continuar, no sabía como hacerlo. Tras una pausa y un respiro, innecesarios ambos, continué hablando y les conté todo. Ninguno de nosotros tenia idea de que iba a pasar o a que lugar hacía alusión. Quizás no era "real", alguna decisión que Bella tomó antes de nuestra intervención Algún plan que ya no se efectuaría. Esa explicación logró tranquilizarnos un poco, aunque no del todo.


	15. Tiempo

**Un Nuevo Comienzo**

**Capítulo 14. Tiempo.**

**Bella POV**

El tiempo sigue su curso con normalidad, nunca se detiene ni espera a los demás. Todos somos peones en el juego de la vida, un juego donde las reglas no existen, donde solo hay dolor y sufrimiento. Los cuentos de hadas no hacen creer lo contrario, pero lentamente esa simple ilusión se transforma en eso: una ilusión. Cada paso que damos está escrito en nuestro futuro, y marca –de un modo u otro- lo que aun falta por venir. La vida es monotonía pura, una condena a la que todos somos arrastrados y que debe ser cumplida hasta el momento del descanso eterno. Si es que eso existe.

¿Qué hay después de la muerte? ¿Realmente existe algo más allá, un cielo, un infierno? Quizás no. Talvez al morir ya no haya algo más. El alma es vil fantasía, representación creada para un mayor control de los fieles creyentes de la iglesia. Aquellos que conservan fe en un Dios que ha creado al mundo y le ha dado a cada ser un alma pura que lo diferencia del resto, ¿existe eso? No lo creo con certeza.

¿Cómo puedes creer en algo que no has visto? Vale, lo reconozco. No soy la más indicada para juzgar, pero si tengo razón en eso. Creí en vampiros antes de estar segura de su existencia, pero ya los conocía, aunque no sabia que lo eran. Creí en licántropos antes de verlos, los conocí antes que lo fueran. Y ahora miren las consecuencias...

_Tal vez mañana seas solo un recuerdo_

_Y tal vez mañana seas solo mi ayer...oh_

_Ya ves, lo se, el tiempo ira escribiendo_

_De luz, de fe, las calles del desierto_

_Que entonces hirieron la piel._

-¿Isabella?-la voz de Bibiana me trajo de nuevo al mundo real. Esa realidad a la que no me enfrentaba con frecuencia. Tomar el camino fácil, encerrarme en mi mente y dejarme desvariar sobre cualquier asunto que realmente no me interese, es una gran vía de escape cuando estas prácticamente sola.

Despegué la cabeza del pecho de Tomás y abrí los ojos, intentando enfocar el rostro de mi "amiga" sobre la brillante luz que me cegaba.

-Pensé que te había caído mal la probadita.-rió fascinada por algún chiste privado que no logré entender. Últimamente andaba más distraída de lo normal, mi torpeza había vuelto y me quedaba ida por momentos sin necesidad de la ayuda de mis nuevas "compañeras ilegales".

-Solo está cansada.-salió a mi defensa Jonathan, ahora todos éramos más cercanos. – Ha sido una semana bastante larga, agradezco a la Santa Muerte que ya es sábado...-dijo serio y evite reírme.

Desde hacia un mes habíamos abandonado nuestra religión, si es que tuvimos una alguna vez. Los chicos ahora se creían partidarios de la "Santa Muerte", y en cierto modo...¿qué importancia tenía? Si hay un Dios que nos está desgraciando la vida, por qué no poder creer en aquel ser que nos alivia de todo sufrimiento en el momento que se posa a nuestro lado.

Los últimos dos meses habíamos estado practicando algunos hechizos de brujería y tentando al diablo, incluso muchos clientes –y amigos- que nos visitaban con frecuencia, aseguraban que nuestras almas ya estaban condenadas al infierno y que pronto –y del modo más cruel existente- serian reclamadas por el demonio.

¡Negras blasfemias! Mi alma fue condenada desde el momento que deseé ser parte de los Cullen, ser un vampiro por el resto de la eternidad. Opción que me fue negada de la forma más cruel y dolorosa.

_Y ahora ves que otra vez puedo entrar en mi ayer_

_Los recuerdos no matan mi fe_

_Quiero hablar, quiero ver, quiero estar y quiero ser_

_Y en tus brazos volver a nacer..._

-Solo pensaba un poco.-dije mientras acomodaba mi cabeza de nuevo sobre el pecho de mi novio y disfrutaba el estar sentada sobre su regazo. Los silbidos y murmullos comenzaron y esta vez si me reí. –Vale, estaba desvariando sobre el tiempo, Dios...y todas esas estupideces.- dije entre risas.

-¡Oh, vamos! ¡No seas tonta!- rió Carolina y me dedicó una de esas miradas registradas para casos de "Efectos causados por pasar tanto tiempo con nosotros".

-Al menos hoy es nuestro último día de trabajo. ¿Quién presta casa?-las miradas se posaron en mí. Me hice la desentendida y comencé a cantar la canción que en esos momentos sonaba en el reproductor.

_Y ahora ven y tómame_

_Que junto a ti yo volveré a nacer..._

-¡Oh, vamos!-dijo de nuevo Carolina, esa frase era su favorita y comenzaba a parecerme molesta. Hice una mueca y sentí a Tomás sonreír.

-Nunca hemos visitado tu casa, Isabella. En especial ahora que vives sola.- abrí los ojos de golpe y fruncí el ceño. En cierto modo tenia razón, pero él –Antonio- no era el indicado para recordarme lo que mi distorsionada mente y mi tan conocida imaginación se obligaban a aceptar.

Ya habían pasado cinco meses desde la muerte de Charlie, el regreso de los Cullen y la visita de Edward. ¡Eso si que era horrible! ¡Cuando crees que las cosas no pueden empeorar, lo hacen!

-¡Vete al diablo!- refunfuñé y aparté la mirada de él.

-Oh, va..-

-No vuelvas a decir eso si quieres tener tu lengua.-dije molesta y los chicos se echaron a reír, mientras Carolina me mandaba una mirada asesina y Antonio sonreía discretamente, les encantaba hacerme enojar.

-¿Y qué ha pasado con tu ex?- preguntó con indiferencia Bibiana. En cierto modo los comparaba con los Cullen.

-Nada.-dije para cortar el tema de golpe. Ella frunció el ceño ante mi vaga resolución sobre un "problema" tan bien conocido. Si, era cierto que mi novio ahora era Tomás, y ellos se encontraban en todo su derecho de observar cambios en mi conducta que fueran capaces de originar una ruptura, aunque era bien conocida nuestra relación de cero afecto y mutuo capricho.

Pero, ¿cómo hablar de un modo natural sobre Edward?

**Oºoºo Flash Back oºoºO**

_La situación era comprometedora y poco usual. Tener a Edward de nuevo en mi vida no se encontraba planeado y el modo en que sus labios se movían sobre los míos tampoco me ayudaba a pensar con claridad. En cierto modo era una sensación placentera, pero a la vez era algo que me reprochaba interiormente. Una cosa es fantasear con esto, y otra muy distinta dejar que suceda._

_Una parte de mi deseaba prolongar más las caricias que me otorgaban sus labios, pero la otra, deseaba y gritaba en alto que parara en el mismo instante. Y aunque me costara, obedecí a la segunda parte. Mis labios se congelaron._

_Edward separó nuestras bocas para mirarme a los ojos. Pude ver la incredulidad y un dejo de dolor en sus ojos dorados y hechizantes. _

_-Bien.-musité con la mirada más fría y el tono más indiferente que fui capaz de utilizar. –Tienes lo que deseabas. Ahora, puedes marcharte.-sus ojos no se apartaron de los míos, lo que me parecieron años, solo fueron unos cuantos minutos._

_-Bella, por favor.-lo escuché susurrar con voz aterciopelada._

_-Debes reconocer, que mis despedidas son mejores que las tuyas.-dije de forma burlona mientras me apartaba de la jaula que había creado y bajaba de la cama. _

_-Te amo-susurró y sentí a mi corazón dejar de latir. _

_-En cierto modo, yo también lo he hecho. Pero tu haz elegido apartarte de mi dos veces, ¿qué quieres que haga? Que te espere con los brazos abiertos cada vez que desees regresar? ¿Qué acepte tus disculpas y te deje seguir jugando conmigo? Porque eso soy para ti, para todos ustedes, un juguete.-estaba molesta y dolida, ¿quién se creía para ponerme de ese modo? –Soy una muñeca a la que disfrutan exhibir y luego arrojar a un rincón. Tu lo dijiste una vez: "los de nuestra especie se distraen con facilidad", pues ve y busca esa distracción en otra parte.- respiraba agitada y me dolía la cabeza, pero no me mostré débil ante él. _

_-Lo siento.-dijo mientras salía por la ventana. Cuando ya estuvo fuera de mi vista, cerré la ventana con seguro y me metía a la cama de nuevo. _

**Oºoºo Fin del Flash Back oºoºO**

_Tal vez ayer no sea mas que un recuerdo_

_Y tal vez el ayer se borre de nuestra piel...oh_

_Y tal vez, no se, el tiempo me de el tiempo_

_De hablar, de ver la luz de un sentimiento_

_El sueño que aun puede nacer._

-El próximo fin tenemos tocada, ¿vale?-nos preguntó Jonathan mientras cerrábamos la puerta y caminábamos hacia el coche de Bibiana, quien –a falta de voluntarios- se había visto en la obligación de ofrecer su casa para el día de hoy.

-¿Dónde?-pregunté resignada, aun no me acostumbraba mucho a esos lugares repletos de gente y humo.

-Que no te preocupe eso, tonta. Solo no olviden, que ese día les toca a vosotras encargarse de surtir.-dijo Tomás poniendo especial énfasis en la palabra "vosotras", lo que significaba: ustedes tres y nadie más.

-Va-le.- asentimos poco entusiasmadas nosotras. ¿Qué era pero que ir a los encargos solas en un oscuro callejón? Detestaba esa parte de nuestras reuniones, pero al ver a tres chicas solas, los precios bajaban. Los chicos eran realmente listos. Y nosotras unas tontas.

Nos encaminamos a la casa de las chicas, después de todo...¿a dónde más? Los únicos lugares que visitábamos eran la casa de Tomas –donde vivían los tres- y la de Bibiana –quien vivía con Carolina- y una vez la de Claudia, una de nuestras clientas. Pero la mía jamás había sido utilizada para nuestras "fiestas privadas" por dos razones:

No había espacio suficiente para que tres parejas pasaran la noche.

Los Cullen me visitaban con frecuencia –todos, menos Edward- para asegurarse de mi estado, aunque por lo general eran el sábado antes de irme a trabajar y los lunes en la noche.

Creo que se estaban asegurando de que siguiera viva, pues nunca pasaba los fines de semana en casa. Ni tenia mi coche en uso. Así que ya era tradición.

_Y ahora ves que otra vez puedo entrar en mi ayer_

_Los recuerdos no matan mi fe_

_Quiero hablar, quiero ver, quiero estar y quiero ser_

_Y en tus brazos volver a nacer..._

-Creo que ya estas mejor.-me habló mi novio mientras me miraba con sus brillantes ojos verdes.

-Lo averiguaremos una vez que estemos en casa de Bibiana.-le dije con una sonrisa traviesa adornando mi rostro, él entendía a que me refería.

Me sentó sobre su regazo, mientras Carolina y su "cariñoso" novio nos miraban divertidos y luego seguían ocupados practicando lo que harían más tarde. Bibiana iba en el asiento del copiloto, mientras su Jonathan conducía a una velocidad razonable, sus manos estaban entrelazadas y se miraban con frecuencia.

En cierto modo, la indiscreción como pareja de Carolina y Antonio, me recordaba a Emmett y Rosalie. Y las platicas a través de miradas entre Bibiana y Jonathan, era como ver a Jasper y Alice. Y Tomás, en cierto modo era como Edward, y sus ojos no ayudaban a alejar el pensamiento.

Sus labios encontraron los míos de ese modo que tanto disfrutaba.

_Y ahora ven y tómame_

_Que junto a ti yo volveré a nacer..._

Esa tarde fue distinta, hacía un mes y medio que habíamos dejado lo de las agujas atrás. En realidad, las usábamos con menos frecuencia desde la vez del funeral de Charlie. Probábamos cosas distintas: cócteles de pastillas, éxtasis y en una que otra ocasión cocaína.

Pero a diferencia del descontrol común por escapar de la realidad apenas llegamos, nos sentamos como chicos "buenos" en el sillón, con palomitas y refresco y una pila de películas rentadas. ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando?

Miré interrogante a los chicos y noté las miradas burlonas que me dedicaban.

-Hoy no conseguimos nada, Luis no surtió.-dijo un poco molesto Antonio, nuestro proveedor predilecto.

-¡Vaya!- musité indignada, solo le comprábamos a Luis –el primo de Antonio- porque nos daba mercancía de calidad y mejores precios.

-Tranquila, podemos comprar algunas cervezas al rato. Portémonos bien por una vez y luego veremos que hacer.- dijo resuelta Carolina.

-Ya que..-bufamos a la misma vez Bibiana y yo.

_Y ahora ves que otra vez puedo entrar en mi ayer_

_Los recuerdos no matan mi fe_

_Quiero hablar, quiero ver, quiero estar y quiero ser_

_Y en tus brazos volver a nacer..._

El fin de semana pasó normal, y esta vez si estuve el domingo en casa.

Las visitas no se hicieron esperar, y por la cara preocupada que mostraron cuando abrí la puerta...supe que ellos sabían algo que yo no.

_Tal vez..._


	16. Errores

**Un Nuevo Comienzo**

**15. Errores.**

**Alice POV**

Habían pasado meses desde que tuve aquella visión sobre Edward y Bella...y aun no creo lo que realmente ocurrió...

_Flash Back_

_Estaba sentada en el porche de la casa. Emmett, Rosalie y Jasper, habían ido de caza; Carlisle estaba en el hospital y Esme en la cocina...Edward estaba con Bella. Me encontraba emocionada por la visión de ese beso, y a la vez, un poco inquieta por la otra a la que no entendía. Pero primero, debía decirle a Edward lo que había visto...así le daría la confianza suficiente para ir por mi "hermanita" y traerla a casa...o talvez...la traería hoy mismo..._

_Entonces, él llegó. Su rostro se mostraba serio, caminaba con lentitud mirando sus zapatos, y no era necesario leer la mente para saber que no estaba bien. Cuando el dorado opaco de sus ojos impactó contra el brillante color de los míos, vi reflejado un gran pesar y todo rastro de alegría se extinguió. _

_Repasé inconscientemente lo del beso en mi mente, mostrándole con total exactitud mi pequeño adelanto del fututo. En su rostro se formó una mueca y lo miré interrogante. _

_-¿Lo viste?-su voz sonaba lejana, incluso para alguien que tiene tan buen oído como los de nuestra especie, y el hecho de que estuviera a pocos pasos de mí. –Eso ya ha pasado, Alice. Fue hoy.-abrí los ojos como platos. _

_-¿Qué ocurrió, Edward?-mi voz sonaba llena de tristeza, incluso yo pude notarla. Esme se asomó por la puerta, y tomándonos a ambos de la mano nos llevó al interior de la casa, donde nos sentamos en el sofá. _

_-¿Qué pasa, Edward? ¿Arreglaste las cosas con Bella?-el tono maternal de Esme se fue quebrando al notar nuestras expresiones. Y el dolor era tan palpable, que estaba segura que Jasper lo notaria a millas de distancia. _

_-Me pidió que me fuera, no quiere volver con nosotros.-su voz sonaba muerta, monocorde...era igual al tono que usaba Bella al dirigirse a Charlie la primera vez que nos marchamos. Sentía mi pecho oprimirse, y deseaba llorar con todas mis fuerzas, a pesar de saber que no es posible para un vampiro. _

_-Lo siento...-sus palabras flotaron en la sala. Esme y yo nos miramos y me acurruqué en sus brazos, mientras que Edward se sentó a tocar el piano. La triste melodía inundó el ambiente, y así nos encontraron los demás unas horas después. Con la música melancólica llenando la casa, los sollozos apagados..y el gran dolor presente. _

_Estábamos pagando nuestros errores, pero el precio, era demasiado alto._

_Fin del Flash Back_

La otra visión, la de aquella reunión en la habitación oscura, donde Bella estaba asustada...donde su inseguridad se notaba en las orbes chocolate, se repetía con mayor frecuencia en la ultima semana. No entendía la razón, quizás la fecha se acercaba. Con Bella ya no se sabia nada, su futuro no estaba escrito..era como buscar una aguja en un pajar, algo imposible de vislumbrar.

Así que nos encaminamos a su casa, aquella pequeña casita donde Charlie y ella vivían, donde ahora solo estaba ella...

Toqué a la puerta, era domingo...y Bella nunca se encontraba en casa, pero esta vez todo parecía diferente.

Solía ir a su trabajo los sábados para verla, y los lunes para saber como estaba. El fin de semana siempre se quedaba en otro lugar, aunque no sabia donde. Y eso me era alarmante.

La puerta fue abierta, y ahí estaba ella, con los rebeldes cabellos negros y los ojos suspicaces de aquel chocolate profundo, observándonos con curiosidad. Se apartó un poco y entramos. Solo íbamos Rosalie y yo, que aunque Rose no era de mucha ayuda, era la que podía hablar con Bella de frente. Ya no lo había demostrado en el funeral.

-¡Bella!-salté sobre ella y la abracé, mejor dicho, me colgué de su cuello. -¿Cómo estas?-

Se miraba rara, con los ojos un poco opacos y la piel más pálida. Las ojeras eran iguales a las nuestras. Pero su voz seguía tan dulce como la recordaba.

-Bien, chicas. Alice, Rosalie, ¿qué desean?-aunque intentaba parecer indiferente y desinteresada, se notaba bajo su tono la gran curiosidad.

-Alice ha tenido una visión y queremos hablar contigo.- Rosalie, siempre tan directa. La miré con los ojos entrecerrados y ella se encogió de hombros, ¿dónde estaba la delicadeza, las indirectas y la actuación? ¿dónde estaba el drama?

-¿Qué clase de...visión?-titubeó, nerviosa, precavida...

-Te veo con tus amigas en un lugar oscuro, con humo, mucha gente...no se que pasa...pero tengo un mal presentimiento. – y era cierto, mi mente gritaba que algo malo iba a pasar, pero me negaba a creer en ello.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y su pulso se aceleró unos instantes, solo unos segundos, lo que tardó en normalizarlo. –Ya lo entiendo.- dijo resuelta y sonrió. –Tengo una tocada el próximo fin de semana, eso explica lo que describes.- no mentía, al oírla pude escuchar la música sonar. Mi mente comenzó a conectar cosas, buscar pistas.

-¿Dónde es? ¿Puedo ir contigo? ¿Qué usarás?.-la asalté con preguntas, cada respuesta que daba me acercaba más a la verdadera realidad de la visión.

-No sé, no y no tengo idea.- ¡Vaya, si que es lista! Eso no me sirve...

-¿No piensas perdonar a Edward?- y Rosalie también quería hacer preguntas. Me giré boquiabierta hacia mi despampanante "hermana" y a velocidad vampirica le reproché su falta de sutileza.

Bella mantenía a vista en su regazo, las manos juntas. –No tengo nada que perdonar.- las palabras abandonaban sus labios lentamente, como si las dijera para si misma y no para nosotros.

-¿Volverás con nosotros, entonces?- ella negó con la cabeza. -¿Amas a tu novio, prefieres a tus nuevos amigos?- ella suspiró.

-Yo no amo a Tomas y él no me ama.-nos miró desafiante, sus puños apretados. –Mis "amigos"...- remarcó la palabra con ironía –... no lo son realmente. Ese no es el problema.- Rose asintió y yo pestañeé confusa unos instantes.

-Te necesitamos, Bella.-

**Bella POV**

La voz marcadamente seductora de Rosalie y la alegre de Alice ya no se notaban de ese modo. Sus ojos no brillaban, a pesar de mantener ese tono dorado que tanto extrañaba ver de cerca.

¿Para que me necesitaban? No quería caer de nuevo. No...

Los extrañaba, eso era cierto. Pero, estaba asustada de quedarme sola una vez más. Realmente lo estaba...

-No es verdad.-las palabras escaparon de mis labios en un descuido, pude notar el matiz herido en ellas, pero no fui la única.

-Todos lo hacemos, pero Edward es el peor...-Rosalie hablaba con sinceridad, y en mi mente resonaban sus palabras.

Y si regresaba a lado de los Cullen, ¿seria un error?

-Por favor...solo...-la triste voz de Alice resonó una y otra, y otra, y otra vez en mi cabeza. ¿Cuántos errores iba a cometer en mi vida? ¿Por qué tenía que pasar por todo esto? –inténtalo, Bella. Dense otra oportunidad, solo una más.-

Se fueron, me dejaron sola. Me recosté sobre el sillón y pensé una y otra vez...¿y si lo intentaba de nuevo? ¿y si le daba la oportunidad? ¿y si ahora todo era distinto? ¿y si...?

¿y si todo era igual?

"Edward, te amo..." y me quedé dormida, soñando con el hermoso rostro de mi vampiro, de mi ángel, de mi Edward.

**Alice POV**

Miraba a Bella desde la ventana, dormía profundamente en la sala. Rosalie estaba sentada a mi lado, mirando al bosque, donde Jacob Black nos miraba con atención en su forma de lobo. Nos cuidaba...

Sabia que Bella repasaría nuestra charla hasta dar con una solución, y cuando la encontrara, la seguiría. Solo esperaba que fuera la correcta.

Con la certeza del triunfo, nos retiramos. Corrimos por el bosque, sintiendo el viento chocar contra nuestros rostros, y una vez en casa, esperamos a Esme para contarle. Edward se encontraba tocando el piano, como era su nueva costumbre. No se apartaba de él, duraba horas sentado...y en ocasiones, solo miraba las teclas. Pero pronto, esto iba a acabar.

Estaba segura que Bella no había dejado de amarlo, ella nos necesitaba tanto como nosotros a ella. Antes de lo esperado, ella iba a regresar a casa, la transformaríamos en una vampiresa, se casaría con mi hermano y todos seriamos felices de nuevo.

Porque Isabella Swan era lo que todos necesitábamos para seguir existiendo.

* * *

_Waa! ya estamos por llegar al final...Bella debe tomar una importante decision para definir el final de esta historia...lograra Edward estar con ella? _


	17. Sueño Profundo

¡Hola a todos!

Se que he tardado mucho y que no debo dar una excusa como siempre, pero tengo una explicacion: iba por los senderos de la vida y luego...

Ok, no.

Estoy haciendo mi servicio social en el CIAD (Centro de Investgacion en Alimentos y Desarollo, o algo similar xD) y tengo un horario de 9 a 3 de la tare. Pero mis dos amigos, quienes van conmigo, llegan a las 8, por lo que a esa hora estoy sentada fuera de casa esperandoles. Y eso no es todo, como mi tia nos lleva y nos trae, a veces llego hasta las 5 a mi casa. Incluso he ido los sabados y los domingos. A eso hay que sumarle que me he atrasado con varias paginas de fic, por eso en muchos no dejo revierw xD para terminar pronto. Y estuve viendo Inuyasha y Hellsing, y estoy por empezar Shaman King. Y luego me puse a leer Rebelion en la Granja ToT.

Ya saben, falta de tiempo por todos lados. xD Pero qui esta el siguiente capi de UNC, y tengo el gusto -o disgusto, depende- de avisarles que estamos llegando al final. No estoy segura si faltan uno o dos capitulos para cerrar.

Esto es todo por mi parte.

**Un Nuevo Comienzo**

**Capítulo 16. Sueño Profundo.**

**Bella POV**

Los días parecían correr más lentos de lo normal. El trabajo ya no era una distracción, solo un castigo; las horas sola en casa no ayudaban mucho, porque la visita de Alice y Rosalie seguía presente en mi mente; y por las noches, al verme incapaz de dormir, no dejaba de repetirme las mismas preguntas…y la solución estaba ante mí, pero me negaba a verla realmente. ¿Podría a caso volver con los Cullen, con Edward?

_¿Cuántas veces puede romperse un corazón y esperar que siga latiendo? _

No muchas, me dije a mi misma. Es imposible que me recupere de todos los pesares en un instante. Desde que he llegado a Forks, solo me he metido en problemas y han ocurrido cosas que ni en mis peores pesadillas creí posibles. El encuentro con un clan de perfectos vampiros desencadenó todos los hechos que acontecieron después, quizás el haber aceptado vivir con Charlie fue lo incorrecto….pero, ¿realmente lo creo?

Hubo semanas, meses incluso, donde fui feliz, aunque ahora parezcan tan lejanos. Acaso, todo este mundo de sombras y magia, ¿hubiera sido posible de no encontrarme aquí? La respuesta es simple, no. Todo hubiera seguido un curso normal, donde los misterios serían solo eso, misterios. Seguiría teniendo como ejemplo vampirico a Drácula, y jamás hubiera imaginado a seres tan perfectos y amables como los Cullen.

Entre más pensaba, mas cuenta me daba de todos los errores que habíamos cometido, tanto ellos…como yo. Y no eran pocos, y los míos eran peores.

Mientras limpiaba uno de las vitrinas, alcancé a ver mi reflejo en el vidrio. Los ojos chocolate estaban más brillantes y los pómulos un poco enrojecidos, mi rostro tenía mas color…estaba más viva. La palidez habitual ya no era tanta, sino la misma con la que había llegado al pueblo. El cabello me llegaba a los hombros, ya no estaba tan corto, pero tardaría un poco mas en crecer; y a pesar de no ser aquel castaño con el que todos me conocieron, seguía siendo yo misma…el mismo rostro, el mismo cuerpo, y sobretodo…el mismo deseo de ver a Edward…

Ya no importaba lo que pasara…quizás las cosas iban a cambiar.

-Hey, Isabella.- me llamó Bibiana, mientras se paraba a mi lado. -¿Cuándo les dirás a los demás?- sus ojos mostraban curiosidad, algo extraño en ella. Pero no era la única que había comenzado a actuar distinto la ultima semana. Los rostros de los chicos ahora se notaban más felices, como si todo el mundo oscuro fuera una ilusión. Tomás y yo lo habíamos dejado en paz el lunes en la tarde, él encontró a alguien más y yo…yo necesitaba regresar a mi realidad.

Una realidad repleta de seres mitológicos; trágicos y pocos convencionales problemas de la vida adolescente.

Creo que el lado "normal" de todos estaba emergiendo desde el lunes, cuando Carolina anunció su primer mes de embarazo. Creo que su lado maternal está emergiendo, incluso hemos ido ya de tiendas para ver lo necesario. Su ilusión por el bebé me recuerda a Rosalie, y el gusto de Bibiana, a Alice. Y que decir del afortunado padre, cuando supo la noticia pensé que iba a desmayarse, y nosotros, reíamos…pero no de burla, sino felices…

Ellos marcaron mi vida, me trajeron de vuelta…de un modo poco correcto, pero me ayudaron a sobrevivir. Y yo, yo marqué las suyas, ensañándoles que siempre hay nuevas oportunidades…

Y yo me iba a dar otra, para ser feliz, para intentarlo.

Y si fallaba, no me iba a arrepentir, porque lo intenté.

-¿Decirles, el qué?-mi rostro dejaba ver claramente el desconcierto que estaba sintiendo.

-Oh, vamos, Bella.-dijo regalándome una sonrisa. ¿Es mi imaginación o me ha llamado Bella? Quién es ella y donde esta Bibiana. –Te conozco lo suficiente para saber que vas a dejarnos...-

-¿Cómo?-pregunto todavía pasmada. -¿Sabes que voy a...?-

-Volver con él.-una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro. –Carolina también lo sabe, creo que todos lo saben...pero igual estamos esperando la noticia. Aunque ya no estés con nosotros, serás la madrina del bebé de Caro, ¿verdad?-

-¿Madrina?-pregunté sorprendida. –Pero, que hay de...-

-No seas tonta. Tu y yo somos sus madrinas, y Jonathan y Tomás sus padrinos. ¿No es eso lindo?-asentí aun mas sorprendida que antes.

-¿Desde cuando me llamas Bella, Bibi?-cambié el tema rápidamente, pero no por eso no sentía curiosidad.

-Desde que tu me llamas Bibi.-dijo riendo, y la acompañé. –Creo que todos hemos cambiado...-mientras hablaba, el resto de los chicos se unieron a nuestra pequeña conversación.

-Es culpa de Bella.-dijo Jonathan mientras abrazaba por la cintura a su novia, quien poco a poco iba cambiando de color. Si es cierto que llevaban mucho tiempo como "pareja" y tenían todas las experiencias como tal, ahora que en verdad se habían confesado y eran novios reales, todo era distinto.

-Si no hubieras llegado, todo sería como antes.-dijo Antonio en tono de reproche, mientras su embarazada compañera lo miraba interrogante. –Me alegra que lo hicieras.-dijo después.

-Oye, Bella.-la voz dulce de Carolina me hizo mirarla. –Aceptarás, ¿cierto?-

-¡Oye, apenas tienes cinco semanas!-le recriminé de forma exagerada y ella se rió. –Para cuando nazca, ni siquiera te acordaras de mi.-dije sentida.

-Eres lenta, ¿lo sabías?-la voz de Tomás me sacó de mi mal actuado papel. –Claro que te recordará, puede que sea tonta, pero no tanto para olvidarte.-se ganó una mirada asesina de la nombrada y una risa general del resto.

-¿Todos saben que me voy?-pregunté curiosa. Ellos asintieron y sonreí. –Los extrañaré chicos.-dije seria.

-Hey, no exageres.-dijo Bibi felizmente. –Hoy es nuestro último día juntos, nuestra última "fiesta", la tocada chicos...-dijo entusiasmada y nadie le prestaba atención. -¡Oh vamos!-chilló molesta y se cruzó de brazos.

-Una vez mas...-dije riendo. –Y luego nos separamos...-

-Vale, Isabella. No te pongas dramática.-bufó Antonio y me señaló mientras ponía los ojos en blanco.

-Va...le- separé la palabra en dos sílabas y puse los ojos en blanco.

**Alice POV**

Nada. Ni rastro de Bella, ni planes de volver. Me estaba volviendo loca. Desde nuestra marcha, me resultaba muy difícil mirar en su futuro, y hoy que necesitaba "echar un pequeño vistazo" no me era posible.

Después de varios gritos, gruñidos, quejas, jarrones rotos y regaños de todos los miembros de la familia, me di por vencida.

Sentada sobre la cama de mi cuarto- ojeando una revista de moda- con Jasper sobre el suelo mirándome, fingí estar serena y concentrarme en las compras de la semana, pero me resultaba imposible. Quería ver a Bella. Y la quería ver ¡ahora! Eran alrededor de las dos de la tarde, lo que significaba que Bella aun andaba con sus compañeros de trabajo y su "novio". Estaba enterada de la tocada, y la visión sobre la misma ya no se repetía más.

Pero yo no me encontraría así si el idiota de Edward nunca...

-¡Alice!-escuché un grito desde la habitación de mi "adorado" hermano.

-Déjame en paz, Edward. Todo esto es tu culpa.-

-Alice, amor, tranquila.-susurraba Jasper, al mismo tiempo que trazaba con sus dedos pequeños círculos sobre mi fría mano.

-Quiero que vuelva.-dije haciendo un puchero. Él me dedicó una sonrisa.

-Todos lo queremos, cielo.-dijo muy serio, pero al mismo tiempo en modo de regaño. –En especial el idiota de Edward.-estallamos en risas. Un gruñido se escuchó cerca de nuestra puerta, pero no le dimos importancia.

**Rosalie POV**

Bella.

¿Por qué demonios estaba pensando en ella?

Con toda seguridad puedo afirmar que no piensa en regresar con nosotros. Y aunque me disguste admitirlo, deseo que lo haga. A pesar de pasar tanto tiempo con ella, cuando mi hermano no era tan tonto como para dejarla, nunca me acerqué lo suficiente para entablar una amistad como la que mantienen –o mantuvieron- ella y Alice. Ahora, después de meses sin ella, me he dado cuenta de lo necesaria que es para la familia.

Deseo desde lo mas profundo de mi corazón, que la pequeña charla que mantuvimos en su casa el pasado domingo, le haya hecho algún bien. Porque, aunque sea la única que lo cree fielmente, ella nos ha estado engañando desde que regresamos. Puedo confirmar que lo de las drogas no era falso, que sus amigos no son buenos compañeros y que su vida no es perfecta.

Así intente esconderlo, en lo profundo de sus ojos se nota toda la falsedad. Ella nos miente para protegerse, y lo que mas me duele, es que quiere protegerse de nosotros, de todos nosotros.

Nos tiene tanto miedo que no soporta la idea de mantenerse cerca. Ni cuando supo lo que realmente somos estuvo tan asustada, por el contrario, se vio mas aliviada de conocer nuestro secreto.

Solo espero, que las cosas salgan bien.

**Esme POV**

Escuchaba a Alice y a Edward quejarse desde la planta baja. Alice debía de estar chillando en su mente, pues Edward respondía con gruñidos cada vez mas fuertes. Me pregunto, ¿cuándo irá a parar todo esto?

Gracias a Bella pudimos conocer lo que era la verdadera felicidad, todos nosotros, pero sobretodo mi primer chico. Y ahora, que la luz de nuestra estrella ya no brilla en nuestro cielo, todo anda patas arriba. Ella era nuestro medio para ser felices, para estar en paz, aunque siempre hubiera problemas que resolver y retos que enfrentar.

Todos deseamos su regreso, incluso Rosalie, que era la menos apegada a mi niña. Creo que el tiempo lejos nos ha ayudado a comprender el sentir de Bella, todo lo que ha pasado la pobre nos ha enseñado una nueva lección, solo espero...este de vuelta pronto.

**Bella POV**

Caminábamos por un oscuro callejón, Carolina y Bibiana a mi lado, el lugar habitual donde le comprábamos a nuestro amigo la mercancía. Esta vez nos tocaba a nosotras surtir, algo poco habitual, ya que siempre era Antonio el que se encargaba. Creo que tenían algo entre manos. La mas nerviosa era yo, tenia un mal presentimiento sobre todo aquello, pero era la última cosa que haríamos todos juntos.

Vale, ya me estoy poniendo sentimental de nuevo.

-Hey, date prisa.-dijo Bibiana, quien al parecer no estaba tan serena como parecía.

-Hola, chicas.-dijo Luis, mirándome de arriba abajo, igual que siempre. -¿Qué necesitas, Isabella?-

-Lo de siempre, Luis.-dije aparentemente relajada, aunque ahora que ni de novia andaba con Tomás, me sería más difícil sacármelo de encima.

Puso el encargo en las manos de Bibiana, quien intercambió una mirada con Carolina. Ésta última me pasó el dinero y lo dejé en manos del primo de Antonio.

-Oye, Isabella.-tomó con fuerza mi muñeca y me paralicé un instante. -¿Vienen los chicos con vosotras?-antes que pudiera mentir, Carolina negó. –Vale, yo las llevo.-

El lugar estaba lleno de gente, la música era estridente y te dejaba sordo al entrar, las luces centelleaban en la oscuridad y el humo cubría todo. Nos movimos entre la gente, buscando a ciegas a nuestros amigos, aunque lo que Luis buscaba era una oportunidad de estar solo conmigo. Uno de sus brazos envolvía mi cintura, apegándome a él. Podría haberme apartado, pero me era de utilidad tener un guía en semejante ambiente. Pero si intentaba pasarse de listo, Tomás iba a encargarse de matarlo. De eso me encargaba yo.

Por fin, después de escasos segundos que me parecieron una eternidad, llegamos a una apartada habitación. En ella nos esperaban los chicos, sonrientes y...mas perdidos de lo normal. Al parecer, ellos y otros pequeños grupitos, habían empezado la fiesta sin nosotras.

En una esquina estaban dos parejas, devorándose las bocas entre ellos. Y en otra, estaba otra pareja, jugando...si entienden, ¿no?

Tomás, Antonio y Jonathan se encontraban recargados en una pared, se gastaban bromas entre ellos y reían como idiotas. Me pregunté, si yo me veía como ellos cuando no estaba en mis sentidos. Les aventé las compras de la noche, y nos sentamos frente a ellos.

Tomás me sentó sobre su regazo y me besó, como cuando salíamos, pero en vez de molestarme se lo agradecí interiormente. Luis nos miró solo unos instantes, y al ver quien me cuidaba, se marchó.

Las puntas de tres agujas brillaron en la oscuridad, y el sonido de la heroína pasando por ella se escuchó sobre el silencio. "La última vez", pensé al sentirla atravesar la piel de mi brazo. Mis sentidos se apagaron y no fui consciente de la realidad.

No se que tanto hicimos, cuantas veces las agujas me picaron...lo único que sé es, que en cierto momento todo se volvió oscuro y los sonidos se pararon.

Estaba de nuevo en un pozo sin fondo, pero esta vez, no iba a poder escapar. La voz de Bibiana pronunció mi nombre preocupada antes que mis ojos se cerraran, pero ya era demasiado tarde para hacer algo. Este era el final de mi existencia, lo que tanto había deseado, por fin se veía cumplido.


	18. Adios, amor

_

* * *

_

Hola! Me complace presentar el ultimo capitulo de Un Nuevo Comienzo. No sin antes agradecerles todos sus hermosos reviews, los lei todos eee, no se crean que no les presto atencion.

_Y hubo quienes pidieron este final, y otros que pidieron uno distinto. ¿trsite, feliz, cual es cual? No se. _

_Desde el pirncipio tuve en mente un final feliz, pero un desarrollo distinto, pero a la hora de escribir se me fue el rollo y termine metida en esto xD, lo cual solo nos demuestra que tengo una mente extraña xD_

_sin mas que decir, espero lo disfruten. Es el mas largo que he escrito!_

_Nos leemos abajo..._

* * *

**Un Nuevo Comienzo**

**Capítulo 17. Adiós, amor.**

**Edward POV**

Me encontraba molesto con todos, con mi familia, pero sobre todo, conmigo mismo. Furioso por mi falta de confianza, cegado por un sentimiento tan humano que me costó la compañía de la persona mas importante en mi vida. Si, vida. Desde que Bella llegó, todo tuvo sentido, pero yo la alejé, por miedo, por celos...por tonto.

Ella es lo mas importante que tengo, lo único realmente valioso y por lo que arriesgaría todo lo demás. Sin ella, yo no soy nada. Y, aunque sé que ella no piensa en volver, aún mantengo la esperanza de otra oportunidad, una última oportunidad...

Sé que no la merezco, y que soy un idiota al esperarla con tanta ilusión, pero la realidad es que sin Bella no tengo razón. Ella es mi todo, siempre lo ha sido, y aunque me niegue volver a su lado, siempre va a seguir siéndolo.

No importa las veces que me pida que me marche, las veces que cierre su ventana por las noches o que se aleje cientos de kilómetros, yo siempre voy a estar a su lado, lo quiera o no. No me va a interesar lo que opinen los demás, o ella misma, siempre voy a estar para cuidarla.

_Hace días te marchaste,_

_Y mi alma te llevaste,_

_Sola me dejaste,_

_Sin saber que hacer._

Corría por el bosque, incapaz de sacar el recuerdo de Bella de mi cabeza, viendo su rostro tatuado en mis párpados, rememorando su sonrisa una y otra vez, perdiéndome en los ficticios ojos chocolate, profundos y cautivadores. Toda ella estaba en mi memoria, tan perfecta como solo ella podía serlo, tan real...

Escuchaba mi celular sonar en el asiento del volvo, a unos metros de donde estaba parado, pero, ¿qué importaba? Lo más seguro es que alguno de mis hermanos llame para molestarme, igual como lo hicieron ayer, y como lo harán mañana. Son demasiado predecibles. El teléfono seguía sonando, pero no era capaz de responder, no deseaba escuchar un sermón por parte de mi familia. No sentía la necesidad de deprimirme por sus pensamientos o sus simples recuerdos, porque sé que no soy el único que la pasa mal por mis errores.

Cuando vuelvo al coche descubro las llamadas de cada miembro de la familia, y un mensaje de parte de Alice. Sabía que debía haber contestado...

Alice POV

¿Por qué no cogía el móvil? Para algo lo tiene, ¿no?

El muy cabezota de Edward se marchó cuando supo que tendríamos una reunión familiar, siempre tan cobarde...¿Quién se cree para dejarnos votados de este modo y en semejante situación?

-¡Jasper, contrólate!- gritó exasperadamente Rosalie, quien caminaba, debido a la ansiedad, por toda la sala. Mordía una de sus uñas y se encontraba más callada de lo normal, pero mi esposo no mejoraba en nada el evento.

-Jazz, por favor.- le rogué. Después de todo, Rose no era la única tensa, ni Jasper el único preocupado. Todos en la casa –a excepción de Edward que no estaba- nos encontrábamos en la misma situación.

_Me quedé tan vacía,_

_Me sentía tan herida,_

_Me encontraba tan perdida,_

_Sin poder oír tu voz._

-¿Qué es exactamente lo que ves, Alice?- preguntó de nuevo Carlisle, quien ahora se veía más sereno que las tres veces anteriores que había repetido la misma cuestión. Todos relajaron la postura cuando me senté de nuevo en el sofá y Jasper comenzó a mandar ondas de tranquilidad en todas direcciones.

-Es Bella.- comencé a explicar mi visión con calma. –La veo en un lugar oscuro, una habitación...-pero Emmett me interrumpió.

-Pero eso ya lo habías visto antes.- dijo restándole importancia. –Además...¡auch, Rose!- se quedó callado cuando su mujer le dedicó una mirada furiosa, una de sus típicas amenazas "sin sexo por un mes".

-Sus amigos también están ahí, pero hay algo extraño.- dije retomando la palabra.

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó con curiosidad Esme, sin olvidar ese toque de madre preocupada que solía usar siempre que se trataba de Bella.

-Están como dormidos, la música es muy estridente, pero no veo a nadie más.- llevé un dedo a mi barbilla, pensativa. –Veo algunas envolturas extrañas en el suelo y hay unas cosas metálicas que brillan de repente, como si fueran puntas...-

Rosalie me miró con los ojos abiertos como platos y la boca abierta un segundo, luego la cerró y apretando los puños marcó el celular de Edward, miró el reloj y movió su pie sobre el suelo, dejando clara su desesperación porque mi hermano respondiera...

Jasper POV

No lograba entender mucho de lo que ocurría. ¿Por qué Rosalie era rodeada por un aura de preocupación, sufrimiento y furia a la vez? Su rostro mostraba los mismos sentimientos que la embargaban, algo andaba definitivamente mal...

Carlisle y Esme nos miraban a todos, y a su alrededor giraban la preocupación, el miedo y el deseo de protegernos a todos de lo que se nos viniera encima en cualquier momento. Sus instintos paternales estaban encendidos en el momento.

Emmett estaba calmado, no se necesitaba leer mentes para saber que pensaba en todo menos en el problema de Bella, aunque para Emmett nada era realmente un problema. Mientras pudiera arreglarlo con su "súper fuerza", todo estaba solucionado.

Alice, por otra parte, estaba entre frustrada y preocupada. Lo primero por no tener en claro su visión y no decir a ciencia cierta lo que iba a pasar o estaba pasando; y lo segundo, por lo mismo, le intrigaba no conocer la situación que Bella atravesaba en su totalidad.

_Porque te fuiste sin razón,_

_Rompiendo mi corazón,_

_Dejando atrás solo dolor,_

_Adiós, amor. _

Y yo, por mi parte, estaba experimentando una corriente de emociones extremadamente fuerte. Ese era el defecto de mi poder, sobretodo cuando se trataba de Bella. Esa niña si que había logrado cambiar nuestras pacíficas existencias para transformarlas en agitadas vidas.

Vidas. Eso es lo que Isabella Swan nos había dado, una vida. Porque lo nuestro no podía considerarse como tal. Solo era una existencia vacía, centrada en nuestros compañeros de clan, nuestra "familia", el resto de los de nuestra especie y nuestra pareja.

Y de pronto aparece una simple y torpe humana, quien nos enseña más de lo que creíamos saber y nos concede una felicidad que ni siquiera pensábamos conocer. Porque ella no solo es el sol de Edward, también es el nuestro.

Pero saber en que lío se encontraba metida era algo muy complicado al no tener claro su futuro.

Era como buscar una aguja en un pajar.

-Una aguja...- susurré inconscientemente, y todos giraron a verme, observando en mi rostro la incredulidad que yo notaba en los suyos. Algo comenzaba a tomar forma en nuestras cabezas...

Rosalie POV

-Una aguja...-repetí, después que Jasper lo hubiera mencionado. Y de pronto, todas las piezas encajaron...

-Puntas metálicas que brillan...-dijo Alice, entiendo por donde iba la cosa.

-Igual a la que encontraron el día del funeral.-las palabras de Carlisle fueron lo suficiente para que la bomba hiciera explosión y todos captáramos la situación. Eso era lo que pasaba con Bella...

-Nos mintió.- chillé encolerizada, ¿por qué demonios lo hizo? Su historia no era la mas brillante, pero a simple vista se notaba que no estaba mintiéndonos, considerando que se trataba de Bella, porque sinceramente, Bella no sabe mentir.

-Tranquila, Rose.- dijo Emmett, mientras sostenía mi mano con fuerza. –Todo va a estar bien.- ¡Claro! Para él las cosas siempre están bien...

-Cállate, Emmett.- dije apartándome de él. ¿Y que demonios me pasaba? ¿Desde cuando Isabella Swan me importaba tanto? Pero claro, si el idiota de Edward no la hubiera dejado yo no estaría planteándome una pregunta tan estúpida en este momento.

_Las mañanas tan sombrías,_

_Y las noches son tan frías,_

_Al no tener tu compañía,_

_Para hacerme feliz. _

Isabella Swan me comenzó a importar desde el momento que Edward la escogió. Porque con su sola presencia logró cambiar lo que el tiempo no pudo, a nosotros. Nuestro modo de ser y de ver la vida, de superar nuestra repulsión a los humanos, o nuestro miedo a herirlos.

Porque ella es especial y fue la primera persona que no escuchó mi historia con lástima o maldad, la que mejor se portó conmigo a pesar de mis malos tratos. La que le dio esa alegría a Edward y ese amor a Esme, la que alumbró nuestro hogar y nos divirtió tantas veces.

La hermana que estuve a punto de tener, pero que me fue arrebatada de golpe.

Isabella Swan es una persona muy importante, y pronto será un miembro de esta familia. No importa si pierde su vida en el intento, lo va a ser. Si Edward no la transforma, lo haré yo.

Porque no voy a dejar que mi familia se hunda en esa fría y solitaria oscuridad una tercera vez por culpa de los errores de mi hermano y la falta de opinión de nuestra parte. No vamos a volver a sufrir por esto.

De eso, estoy segura.

Emmett POV

Otra reunión. Últimamente se dan muy seguidas.

Pero todo esto podría evitarse si el idiota de Edward no hubiera dejado a mi patosa hermanita sola otra vez, o si nosotros no nos hubiéramos ido con él. Creo que todos tenemos un poco de culpa en esto.

Aun así, la mayor parte es del cabezota que toca el piano, ¿por qué tenia que dejarla de nuevo? ¿Acaso no dijo que aprendió la primera vez y que este error no lo volvería a cometer nunca? Si que es idiota.

Siempre hace promesas que no puede cumplir, como las que le hizo a Bella, cuando ésta lo perdonó. O las que se hicieron al momento de comprometerse. O cuando...

-¡Emmett!-gritó Edward al mismo tiempo que cruzaba el umbral de la puerta. Todos nos giramos a verlo con el ceño fruncido y miradas asesinas, Rosalie sonrió malévolamente, y yo conocía esa sonrisa.

_Las horas pasan sin sentido,_

_Y aun no encuentro mi camino,_

_He perdido mi destino,_

_Sin poderlo evitar._

-Hola, Edward.-dijo mi esposa con voz dulce, aunque tras su tono se escondía el odio más intenso...no necesitaba a Jasper para sentir tal índice de maldad.

Edward nos contempló extrañado, por primera vez, yo era el único que pensaba en esa casa. Y se sentía muy bien. Aunque era un mal momento para tener la mente llena de ideas extrañas.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó al ver que nadie decía nada, ni pensaban en nada. -¿Qué viste, Alice?-

Sus ojos se clavaron en la duendecilla, quien sonrió débilmente y respondió con sarcasmo:

-A ti huyendo de tu familia...-el rostro de Edward no se inmutó y Rosalie soltó una pequeña carcajada, alertándonos que el volcán pronto iba a hacer erupción. Me alejé unos pasos de ella.

-¿Eso es todo, por eso todos me han llamado y han interrumpido mi salida?- el tono molesto de su voz hizo que Carlisle se pusiera de pie en su nivel de autoridad máximo.

-Calla, Edward.- éste le miró interrogante, pero no dijo nada. –Si hemos estado llamándote es porque ocurre algo importante, aunque nunca debiste haberte ido.- el tono de Carlisle era de total reproche.

Esme POV

-Cuando tu padre convoca a reunión familiar, Edward.- dije con voz calmada, pero con un pequeño toque de autoridad maternal. –Toda la familia debe estar aquí.- puse cierto énfasis en la palabra "toda".

-Lo siento.- dijo antes de sentarse en el sofá y mirarme con sus enormes y suplicantes ojos dorados.

-Esta bien, Edward.- dije para consolarlo. Sonreí un poco, y él pareció notar que algo no andaba del todo bien.

-¿Qué va mal?- preguntó preocupado, pues nuestras mentes no le daban información suficiente para saberlo.

-Algo anda mal con Bella.- apenas escuchó eso, una corriente de emociones atravesaron su rostro y sus ojos mostraron solo dolor. -Aun no sabemos qué, pero creemos tener una pista.-

Le ofrecí a través de mis pensamientos todo lo que habíamos discutido en su ausencia, y a cada segundo su rostro se notaba mas desfigurado por la preocupación y la culpa.

_La luz del sol se apagó,_

_La tierra de girar paró,_

_Nuestro amor se terminó,_

_Adiós, amor. _

-Bella nunca haría esto.- comentó con el ceño fruncido y un tono de reproche.

-Es humana, Edward.- murmuró mi esposo, atrayendo su atención. –Es normal para ellos este tipo de salidas.-

-Bella no es una humana...normal.- de eso no nos cabía duda alguna.

-Pero es una humana, a final de cuentas.- dijo Jasper calmadamente. –Tienden a dejarse llevar por sus emociones y verse envueltos en situaciones similares, solo piensa en todo por lo que ha pasado.-

Todos nos quedamos en silencio, ¿qué tenía Bella para sufrir de esa manera? Nuestra marcha, la muerte de su madre y su padrastro, la de su padre...la huida de su amigo, nuestro regreso...sus nuevos compañeros y su novio...

Mientras pensaba en ello, vi el rostro de Edward volverse más serio, al tiempo que apretaba los puños con fuerza. Eso de los celos era clásico en él, por eso es que estamos metidos en esto. Bella es la que siempre ha tenido miedo de que mi hijo la cambie, y resulta que él es el celoso...

Pobre de mi pequeño...

Carlisle POV

-Creo que debemos hacer algo.- dijo Alice, empeñada en solucionar las cosas antes de saber lo que pasaba realmente.

-No debemos hacer nada si no estamos seguros.- dije, ganándome varias miradas de reproche y uno que otro gruñido. -¿Y si echamos a perder algo?- nadie respondió.

El resto de la tarde la pasamos sentados en la sala, sin hablarnos y sin dirigirnos ni una mirada. Rosalie y Alice ojeaban unas revistas de moda, pero no las estaban mirando realmente. Emmett y Jasper "veían" la televisión, una vieja película de vampiros...Esme revisaba un catálogo de decoración. Edward escuchaba un disco en un reproductor portátil y yo, yo leía unos artículos de medicina.

Un chillido de Alice nos trajo de vuelta al mundo real. Jasper sostuvo su mano en un parpadeo, al mismo tiempo que trataba de calmarla cuando ésta se aferró a su pecho y comenzó a sollozar en un ataque de histeria. Todos nos levantamos por impulso a ver lo que pasaba.

_Porque te fuiste sin razón,_

_Rompiendo mi corazón,_

_Dejando atrás solo dolor,_

_Adiós, amor._

-No, no, no.- murmuraba sin soltarse de su esposo. –Bella, no.- cuando el nombre de nuestra pequeña y torpe humana salió de sus labios todos quedamos en shock. –Por favor, no.-

-¿Qué pasa, Alice?- pregunté ansioso, esperando que fuera capaz de decírmelo.

-Bella, sus amigos, en la tocada.- ninguna de sus palabras tenía sentido, no lograba entender a donde quería llegar. –No hay más futuro, se acabó.-

-¿Qué se acabó?-pregunté de nuevo.

-Su vida. Bella va a morir.-

Todos nos miramos con preocupación y tristeza. Antes que pudiera decir algo, Edward había salido corriendo por la puerta. Intentamos tranquilizar a Alice antes de seguirlo, algo que fue muy complicado.

¿Cómo es que todo había llegado tan lejos? Bella no podía morir esta noche, no iba a ser así. Algo en la visión de Alice debía estar mal. Algo fallaba, quizás no era eso lo que realmente veía, quizás solo era un punto lejano.

Una situación lejana...

O eso es lo que esperaba...

Edward POV

Escuché a Alice hablar y vi la visión en su mente repetirse una y otra vez, dejándome claro todo lo que iba a suceder. No debía demorarme un segundo mas, o podría ser demasiado tarde para salvarla. Y yo no estaba dispuesto a renunciar a Bella con tanta facilidad ahora que estaba decidido a permanecer con ella para siempre.

No importaba el precio que tuviéramos que pagar, estaríamos juntos por toda la eternidad y ya no iba a permitir que nada se interpusiera entre nosotros. De ahora en adelante solo íbamos a ser ella y yo, mi familia, nuestra familia.

Deseaba con todas mis fuerzas llegar a tiempo para advertirle que no lo hiciera, para detenerla y en el peor de los casos...para transformarla. Pero una parte de mi se negaba al echo de acabar con su vida humana todavía. Pero eso es lo que Bella mas desea, y si va a darme otra oportunidad, lo mínimo que puedo hacer es concederle su deseo y dejarla ser parte de la familia del modo correcto.

Las condiciones ya no eran importantes, ninguna de ellas. Mientras estuviera a mi lado, yo sería feliz.

Llegué al lugar donde se llevaba a cabo la famosa tocada, había mucho humo todavía, pero la gente se había marchado. Todo estaba sumergido en un ambiente de soledad tan melancólica que me hizo sentir mal, el olor a alcohol, tabaco y otras cosas era muy fuerte. Había cosas rotas...y una luz brillaba en un cuarto al fondo.

Me encaminé a él, notando el nerviosismo en mi cuerpo aumentar cada paso que daba. Sabia exactamente lo que iba a encontrar del otro lado, pero no quería verlo.

_La luz del sol se apagó,_

_La tierra de girar paró, _

_Nuestro amor se terminó,_

_Adiós, amor._

-No, Bella, no.-rogué a los cielos que todo fuera una pesadilla, que por algún milagro estuviera durmiendo. O todo fuera una visión antes de mi partida, que nada fuera real.

Bella se encontraba en el suelo, su cabeza apoyada sobre el regazo de su novio, sus amigos estaban acostados en el suelo y otros recargados en la pared. Todos mantenían los ojos cerrados, aunque parecían estar inconscientes. Bella no parecía estar respirando, su rostro estaba pálido y su piel fría cuando la toqué. Mantenía los labios entreabiertos.

-Por favor, Bella. Por favor, amor.-cuando la tomé entre mis brazos, el resto de mi familia llegó. Todos estaban con los rostros desencajados y llenos de tristeza. Las chicas se llevaron una mano a la boca y comenzaron a sollozar, Esme se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo.

-Es tarde, Edward.- dijo Carlisle, pero no le di importancia. –Aunque intentaras transformarla, no va a funcionar.-

Acerqué el oído a su pecho, para escuchar el débil latido de su corazón. Aun estaba viva, pero no lo estaría por mucho tiempo si no hacía algo.

"Inténtalo, Edward." El pensamiento de Alice fue suficiente para mí.

Sin dudarlo y sin preguntar, clavé los colmillos en su cuello, sintiendo el sabor de su sangre en los labios. No estaba pura, las drogas corrían por ella, pero el sabor dulce seguía oculto entre el resto. Era mi Bella, no había duda.

_Nuestro amor se terminó_

No hubo cambio alguno. No tenía sentido seguir con esa farsa, había llegado demasiado tarde, pero podría haber evitado todo esto.

Porque era mi culpa, todo era mi culpa.

Y sentí deseos de llorar, de gritar como nunca lo había hecho. La mano de Alice en mi hombro no era suficiente consuelo. Apreté delicadamente el cuerpo de Bella contra mi pecho, mientras sollozaba con lágrimas imaginarias.

_Adiós, amor..._

__

Notas Finales:

¿Que les parecio? xD A mi me gusto n.n

Si son de esas personas que bajan la cancion en un fic para conocerla, lamento decirles que aunque busquen esta "Adios, amor", no la van a encontrar u.u' porque yo la escribi -basandome en el sentir de Bella n.n- para un trabajo escolar; y como no podia porner un Bella POV por obvias razones, decidi meter la cancion asi nomas xD

Para los que gusten de este final, aqui esta xD y para los que deseaban algo mas...nos vemos en el epilogo...

Pero puedo decir que este fic, esta Completo.

El epilogo lo subo el lunes...

Muchas gracias x todo, un besothee enorme para cada una de mis compañeras En especial a las de IlECg I love Edward Cullen group


	19. Epilogo

**Un Nuevo Comienzo**

**18. Epílogo. **

En tu mente se repite ese día, el día que ella murió y te duele pensar en ello, porque sabes que toda la culpa es tuya, que si no hubiera sido por ti, ella estaría viva. Que si hubieras llegado unos minutos antes, o si mejor aun, no te hubieras marchado, no estarías en este momento de pie frente a su tumba.

Y te arrepientes de haber causado el final de su vida, de no haber estado para ella cuando debiste estarlo, pero sabes que no puedes volver el tiempo atrás. Aunque desees hacerlo.

Y te inclinas sobre la fría lápida de cemento, y colocas sobre ella una rosa roja, porque ahí descansa la persona, aquella humana, que amaste más que a nada en el mundo. Y a la que mas daño le causaste, y lo sabes.

Ha pasado una semana desde que eso pasó, desde que ella murió. Y se te figura poco tiempo, pero sabes que así es.

_Isabella Marie Swan. _

_1988-2008_

Lees su nombre y los años, su cumpleaños 20 se acercaba, y recuerdas como se negaba a llegar hasta ese punto, ella decía que jamás iba a cumplir los 20, y tenía razón. No los cumpliría.

-Edward.- escuchas a alguien llamarte, y sientes como una persona se inclina a tu lado para mirar lo mismo que tu.

Una sonrisa rota se extiende por su bello rostro al contemplar el dolor en los tuyos, y su desordenado cabello negro es agitado por el viento al mismo tiempo que su mano sujeta la tuya en señal de consuelo y cariño. Y sonríes, poniéndote de pie con su ayuda.

Y caminas para encontrarte con los tuyos, con el resto de tu familia.

Los coches esperan en la entrada del cementerio, este es el último día de los Cullen en Forks, ese pequeño y aburrido pueblo que fue testigo de tantas cosas llenas de magia.

Pero no puedes evitar girarte y contemplar la tumba de Bella una vez más, porque sabes que todo su humanidad está enterrada bajo metros de tierra, pero que su verdadera alma está contigo.

Y sientes una pequeña mano apretar cariñosamente la tuya, y ríes, porque sabes que eres feliz a pesar de todo.

Unos ojos negros como la noche te contemplan con curiosidad, y la mano que no sujeta la tuya acaricia tu rostro. Deposita un beso sobre tu mejilla y se aparta con una sonrisa, y no puedes evitar devolvérsela, porque ella sigue siendo tu todo.

-Te amo, Edward.- dice dulcemente, y te sientes el ser mas feliz del mundo, y casi puedes jurar que lo eres.

-Yo también te amo, Bella.- una pequeña sonrisa se extiende por su rostro. –Para siempre.-

Tus labios y los suyos se encuentran de nuevo, y te reprochas el haberte perdido de esto tanto tiempo, pero ya nada del pasado importa, porque sabes que van a estar juntos por el resto de la eternidad.

Y sabes que este no es el final, sino el principio de su historia.

Esto es...

Un Nuevo Comienzo.


End file.
